The Morning After
by bloodredangel1989
Summary: Six year passed and the relationship between the Cullens & Jake's pack have improved. But as the love triangle between Jacob, Nessie, and Nahuel brew, emotions are stretched thin leaving room for heartbreak, drama, & secrets. *Review PLEASE..first timer*
1. Suprise

Title: The Morning After

Rating: T for now

Summary: Six years have passed and the relationship between the Cullen's and the Pack has improved. But the love triangle that seems to familiar has stretched thinner, leaving room for heartbreak, deceit, & secrets threaten 2 tear them apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: Suprise**

"Jacob, where are you?" Nessie yells out to me." You know I'm gonna find you."

These are the days now. Nessie and I have been closer then ever since after the bloodsucking minise left Forks. The time has gone by so fast that it hasn't even felt like its been six years. I've notice that, since her birthday, she's been growing slower as the days go by. Shes been looking more around my age then I am. But even as the time goes by, my feelings haven't really changed for her; they have only gotten stronger. This imprinting thing still knocks me on my ass at times. It's just so amazing how everything becomes so significant when your in love. _Damn!_ I have to stop saying that word. "Jacob!"

I crouch even lower into the brush of the forest, hoping that she hadn't noticed the snicker I let out. Hmm...I would phase to make it even more interesting of a fight but, I know Edward wouldn't like that too much. As she creeps closer and closer to my attack point I hear a noise to the northeast of the forest. By the way she snapped her head to the side I knew she must of heard it too. Plan spoiled. Next move.

I lunged.

We both go crashing to the ground; tree branches and shrubs fly everywhere. I make sure she doesn't get to messed up in the fall, just for her fathers sake. He seems to treat her the way he treated Bella before the whole vampirication thing happened. But just like her mother she likes to live with a bit of adventure.

"Geez Jake. That actually hurt a bit." she says with a smile on her face. Teeth still the same pearly white as before. "Aren't we suppose to be hunting? Since when did this turn into a game?" She smiled the perfect crocked smile that I've grown to love. Trait from her father none the less, but still effective. "Since when is it never a game between us Nessie?" I say as I smile back.

"Why can't we go hunting and not get distracted? If I go back to the cottage and I haven't hunted then my dad is gonna think something's up." she explains to me. Ha....as if I care.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if we got a little down time meshed in with the hunt."

"And I'm sure that conversation will go so smoothly between you two. You know he doesn't like it when you play rough with me."

Once again, not caring; and also not noticing that I had been laying on top of her for a while now. I hadn't set myself up for this moment. My heart raced. " Then you shouldn't have led me--" I said before I felt a smack to the side of my head. _CRACK!!!! _I rolled off of Nessie, down a hill, and into a tree trunk. Any normal human would of died by how hard the fall was but for me, it would leave a bruise for atleast 2 mins.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled up to Nessie. "DID YOU HIT ME?!"

"I didn't hit you. You were holding me down." she yelled down to me. Completely obilivous to what was going on, as was I. "THEN WHO THE HELL DID IT!!" The wind blew across my face, a scent crawled up my nose, and at that point I knew who it was. _Bastard!!!_

"It was me..." a voice came from behind Nessie. She turned around and saw him. "Oh. I didn't know you were back." she reached out and hugged him. Ugh, it was Nahuel. He's been here for years now and I still haven't been able to get use to him. I guess it's on account of him not being here lately. It's been weeks since we've seen him and to be honest with you, I was really getting use to him not being around. A low growl eased its way out my chest at the sight of arms around her. Guess this is another on of those hard parts of being in lo---_DAMNIT!!!_

"Hey Reneesme. I've missed you." Nahuel whispered in her ear. He glances down to me, smirking at the sight of me on my back. I jumped up in a flash and in the next second I was beside them. I guess the punk's forgotten how much bigger I was to him, but by the look on his face he didn't seem to mind. He was more focused on Nessie then on how pissed I was. At that moment I knew where the sound had came from earlier. The snap of the branch, the foot placement. Wild, just like any other Amazonian I've met(speaking of Zafrina and the rest of the Amazon Coven). "Are you hunting the wrong way again Reneesme? I think you should stop hunting _with_ animals to actually hunt animals." he says. She shrugged "To be honest with you, its better that way. It confuses the prey. They see him and they go running, then they see me and they really don't know what to do." Nahuel looks at me...

"Hmm..."

"HOLD ON YOU LITTLE SHIT, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!" Seems like I have to yell for anyone to pay attention to my now. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?"

"I thought Reneesme was in trouble. I was only acting on instinct." he says to both Nessie and me.

"I'm pretty sure you knew it was Jacob." She slowly eases her hand from his waist. "It's not like he's hard to miss, I mean look at him. No Offence Jake." Always the peace maker between the two of us. "None Taken..."

Ever since he started staying here full time we both have had it out for each others throats. Just the way he looks at her as if she's a piece of meat is enough to drive me mad at times. He's an arogant little prick. The same way Edward was when we would fight over Bella. I'm pretty sure that Nessie knows all about his tricks, she's a smart enough girl to know which jerk is trying to break her heart and which is going to make sure she's happy. She understands very clearly how my feelings are towards her and I'm happy she doesn't alienate me the way I had expected her to do when I explained the whole imprinting thing to her. It's as if she already knew what was going on with me. Not like it would be difficult to know, but still.

"What did you hit him with anyways?" Nessie says, finally breaking the silence. " It had to have been something pretty heavy to move Jacob that far." she says, sympithetic as usual. "Well with enough force you could throw feather and inbed it into someones skin. I'm sure it wouldn't be to hard to do that to Jacob but, as fun as that might be, I'm sorry." he says, putting his hand out for me to shack it. Still a smug look on his face, I smack his hand away. "Bullsh---"

"JACOB!" Nessie screams at me. She never enjoyed when I cursed. Damn imprinting, it's like shes the alpha at times. "Be nice, shack his hand." My throat cliched at the attempt to keep the growl from ripping through my chest. Threatening to awake the twilight air. My hand raised slowly, tremmers rolled through my arm and down my spine. All I needed to do is keep myself from phasing and ripping my clothes to shreds. Hmm...taking his head off would be pretty funny if you think about it, but I wouldn't wanna risk Alice going crazy again because I "ruined" another outfit that she custom made for me. Emmett's clothes lasted for a good while, but having to walk around in clothes that didnt even fit my lims took its tole on me.

Nessie put her hand on my shoulder in encouragement, thankfully slowing the tremmers as she did. "There's no need Reneesme." Nahuel says. "I can see how hard it is for him to be the bigger man, dispite his actual size. Besides, he didn't throw anything. I did. I apoligized and that should be enough."

"I'll make you sorry alright." I crouch down to ram into him, completely disregarding the concern in Nessies' face. A high howl rang through the forest in distress. I jerked my head behind me, more alert then before. I stood up then looked at Nessie. Her head hung low in sadness. "Nessie..." I said. "I have to go see what's wrong with Leah. I'll be back soon, I promise." I lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. She touched my cheek, _Be careful Jacob. I'll tell Alice you said sorry._ Good thing we look out for each other the way we do. If one of us gets in trouble, then we both do. Simple agreement. "Thanks."

I turn, my body trembles, I and phase in a flash. I brush my tail to her face on purpose. She giggles, I run. Leaving a trail of shreaded clothes behind me.

"No need to worry about hunting dear. I've been learning to cook, so I'll make something for you." his laughter was directed to me in a teasing manner as always. While her laughs were directed to him, of course. Their conversation fades with distance and I'm left to run alone, without Nessie. This isn't anything I haven't done before. Anything that I haven't already felt. These are the days now.


	2. Snack Time

Chap. 2-Snack Time

I race toward Leah as fast as I can. I hear the sound of claws scratching into the ground, the whimper and the sound of mammoth bodies colliding. My heart beats faster and my legs instantly follow the pattern of the thuds in my chest. Something's wrong.

Get off of me you pest. I finally hear Leah exclaim. You can't beat me.

Yes I can, just admit it. Seth thought. What the hell are they doing?

Jake, tell him he can try and try but he won't be able to be---OUCH!!! Leah's sentence was stopped and she let out another earth shattering howl.

You mean to tell me that you both are fighting about who's stronger?

YES!! Seth says. I stop dead in my tracks. Do they really have nothing else better to do?

Well I'm not fighting about anything. I was hunting and he jumped on me out of no----OOUUCCHHH!!!

I couldn't keep myself from laughing. She's always blabbing to me about how she can beat me in everything, guess now she sees how it feels. But, no matter how funny it may be, they have to stop. Seth, leave Leah alone. I think that's enough for one day. I could see that Seth had her neck in between his teeth. Not enough to kill her, but enough to teach her a lesson.

No! When we met up with Quil and Jared she made it seem like I had become a woos since I decided to stay with you.

Well if the shoe fits----AAHHH!!! Leah must obviously love pain. But still...

STOP!!!! I thought. The howl of the alpha couldn't keep itself back for much longer. Seth let go of Leah's neck and Leah crouched down with her ears flat to her head. Even though I would love to watch this fight go on, you both need to stop. Leah you don't have to hunt. You can easily go home to eat or run by the Cullens. Seth, don't you have choirs to do at home. Get to 'em.

Leah popped up. Did you really ask me to go to the CULLEN'S to get something to eat? I mean seriously who do you think I am......But just to be curious, what are they making? Over time she realized that their food isn't bad at all. She still doesn't like going there because of Rosalie but I mean seriously, who doesn't hate her?

I hate doing choirs. Besides, it's Leah's turn anyways. Seth thought, thinking that lame excuse would work on me. I don't care Seth. Get home now.

Damn it. Seth whispers in his thoughts, as if I didn't hear what he said.

Hey, watch your thoughts. Nessie must be rubbing off on me. Seth took one more look at Leah as if to say I'll be waiting for you at home. Leah's stomach growled at her with impatience as the time went by. I sat in the dark of the forest waiting for her to come. She hated hunting, and I'm sure she only decided to eat at the Cullens because she wasn't quite ready for the beating she was gonna receive from Seth once she got back to Sue's. I have to say, Seth has been winning out over his sister ever since he started wresting with Emmett. Neither of them can turn down a fight, or a bet in Emmett's case. The Cullens are like an extended family to us now. No more animosity, no more anger, and less name calling. Though Rosalie didn't seem to let up to much over the years. By this time we were already running back toward the Cullens house. Full speed, ready to get something in our stomachs.

Uhh. I need to eat. Leah thought. I don't know how much longer I can go on eating raw meat. It doesn't fill me up, and it's starting to get harder to catch these animals. It's like their taking steroids or somethings.

Well that's why we have two homes now Leah. Well, three if you add the one Esme built for us. You have your own room so there's no reason to not stay there. I thought. Three homes that we're all welcome to; and two of them were made by the Cullens. Yeah, a lot of things have changed.

Well I don't know why she couldn't of put in a kitchen so that we could make our own food. I bet it was that bitch Rosalie's fault. Leah thought

Of course it was her fault. But for Rosalie's sake, No Leah, It wasn't Rosalie's fault. Emmett didn't have enough room to put in a kitchen, I thought, But she is still a bitch.

We both laugh at the truth of that statement. We get closer to the house and she excuses herself to phase and throw on some clothes. When we get to the house, she looks at me wondering why I hadn't phased yet. I guess, after examining me, she realized that I didn't have any clothes tied to my leg. No clothes, no phase. We both walked up to the porch and I nudged her head with my nose, she nodded and walked up the steps. Before she could knock on the door Alice was already there with clothes in her hands. She gave me the look of pure evil and I could tell that Nessie had told her about my slight dilemma with Leah. She gave a quick glance to Leah and noticed that nothing had been looked back at me and my ears went flat to my head. Leah looked at me, laughed, then grabbed the clothes and tossed it into the forest. I growled at her. I could of carried it in the depths my back into the forest, but I guess she just wanted to make it less embarrassing for me....not.

"Be sure to wipe your feet when you come in. I just got finished cleaning after the last time you were here." Alice said. Like it was my fault it had rained yesterday. "I left your shoes at the door so be sure to---GEEZ JAKE! I really didn't want to see that." I stuck my butt out from behind the tree and shook it at her. Maybe that would make her loosen up a bit on me.

"Eh, I've seen the rest before. Its not that impressive." Leah said while walking beside Alice. Alice snickered. "HEY I HEARD THAT! YOU NEVER COMPLAINED BEFORE!" I said. Leah chocked silently and I brushed off whatever that noise might of meant. After I threw on my new clothes, I ripped the tags off of them--not even notice the price of them anymore--and charged up the steps into the house. Brand new leather dress shoes where sitting on the mat when I walked in the door. Dress shoes? Seriously? I'm never gonna get use to her uncomfortable sense of style. I wiped my feet on the mat the shoes were laid on and walked into the front room. Leah was already stuffing her face on the sofa next to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was reading the days news paper, slower then normal, but I guess that's just a habit that he can't seem to shack even when he is around all of us. I could hear that Emmett and the she bitch Rosalie were upstairs getting busy. Trying ever so hard to keep the noise to a dull roar while quests were in the house. Guess they forgot that their bedroom was right above the front room and that the chandler, oddly enough,was right under their bed. Edward and Bella had been no where to be found while my ears searched the sounds around the house. Guess they were at the cottage having a bit of their own fun while Nessie was out. As my mind, and ears, processed everything that was going on, a sudden gust of wind shot to the side of my face. It was followed by a whisper.

"Don't do that again." an intense voice said in my ear.

I looked to my side and there was Jasper staring in my face, his eyes more intense then his words. I nodded my head in agreement and he shot back to Alice's side. She was standing on the back wall snickering. I knew she liked it. I decided that my ears were working to much over time so I followed the smell of food coming from the kitchen. I glanced at Leah to see her expression of how good the food was. She gave me a thumbs up, but I could see the hidden expression in her face. Esme gave me the same look then redirected her head back to the t.v. and drifted back into her thoughts. I cocked my head to the side and trucked on to the kitchen. Hm...that's what they meant.

"No Nahuel, the pots don't go there." Nessie says while laughing.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. You really shouldn't smile while you cook." Nahuel says. Son of a bitch! That line was so cheesy. I will never understand how girls fall for guys with crappy pick up lines. A low snarl creeped its way threw my teeth and I immediately snapped my mouth shut. I looked around to see if anyone had heard me. No one looked up. Huh, guess they're use to it now.

"Hey Jacob. Took you long enough." she walked over to me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my waist and tightly clutched her fingers together. She leaned back and touched her hand to my face, What took you so long? Her eyes squinted and I could tell she was frustrated. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll bring a watch with me." Sarcasm, I smiled. The features of her face smoothed for a second, relaxed and unmoved, then she smiled back at me. "So what did you make Nessie? I'm pretty sure he couldn't of made everything here."

" I made the mashed potato's, the corn on the cob, and....." she paused.

"And the mostly raw steak." Nahuel said with a grimes on his face. Clearly Discussed. Mr. I only eat raw meat when it has a heart beat. "Well it's not that bad. I like when I cut into it and the blood runs out the meat. It's like hunting, but easier." Nessie says with a smile on her face.

"You only had it on grill for 30 seconds. The thing practically still has a pulse." So much for liking it with a heart beat. "The blood is gonna ruin on your brand new shirt."

"You've been hunting with my father for way to long. Beside, I don't mind a little messiness. I am half human you know." She looks at me and winks. That's my girl.

Being with an actual civilization for a few years has really changed Nahuel. He went from being a delusional Amazon man to a horny, self centered one. Was Edward like this?----Eh, close. I wonder if every semi-relationship I have is gonna end like this, me fighting a battle that I secretly know I can't win. Why do guys like that always win? Nessie grabs her plate of food and walks with Nahuel to the floor in front of the sofa. She cuts the giant steak and puts a piece in her mouth. Blood drips from her lip onto her shirt. Nahuel glances over to her and sees the stain, Perfectionist. The next piece goes in, blood drips to her shirt again, and Nahuel's eyes shift to her shirt, once again. I wonder if he's gonna do that every time she gets a stain.

By the time I realized why I came into the kitchen, I wasn't hungry anymore. I was caught up in watching Nessie eat and seeing her satisfied. Watching her eat, or just seeing her happy in general, makes me forget about anything I was suppose to do at that moment----Imprinting-----Funny.

"Your telling me." Edward says. I hadn't even seen or heard when he and Bella came into the house. "You and Nahuel really need to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Well you really need to stay out of my head. Plus, it's not like I'm saying anything that's wrong." I said.

"Believe me Jacob, if I could stay out of your head then I would." Completely disregarding part of my last comment. "But seeing as how I can't get that done anytime soon, I would rather enjoy it if you kept your opinions to yourself."

"I am, but someone seems to be invading my privacy." When it comes to Edward, there is no such things as privacy. Still to this day I've never been able to keep my thoughts to myself whenever he was around like the others did. It's like he makes people talk about stuff he doesn't like just to ease drop on them. "Then here." Edward hands me a book. It was leather bound with gold trim on the pages and gold letters on the front cover that read...

Jacob's Journal

Wow. What do I say to this? I could say...

"Thank You maybe?" he says, cutting me off. Hmm....okay, "Yeah, what you said." He nudged me in the arm and smiled knowing exactly what my words meant. He's never brought me anything before so this was kind of a shock to me.

"Shock to me to Jake." he paused. "I've become more comfortable with this imprinting situation Jacob. But I would strongly insist that you write your feelings about my daughter in that book. Once they are in there, please, don't think them again."

"I'll try..." I said, then sighed. "I'll try."

Soon as Edward was gone from my view, Emmett rammed into me and gave a giant bear hug. "Hey Jake. What's going on?" he said.

"Nothing Em. Just wondering what---" I said before he cut me off. "I told you I'd win the bet man. Tell Seth he owns me twenty bucks." he punched me in the arm. I had noticed the new clearing in the near by woods that he and Seth had left after their last wrestling match. If they keep at it the way they're going now, there would be nothing left of the forest.

"I'm sure Seth doesn't have any money Em." he finally put me down. "But seeing as how I'm the alpha, I guess I'll, uh, I'll pay his debt for him." I check my pants pockets, knowing I didn't have any money on me. "Seems like I don't have anything man. Sorry."

He Laughed. "It's only for fun anyways man." he said.

I heard Alice cough. I looked over at her and she motioned her chin to my shirt pocket. I brand new twenty dollar bill sat in my pocket waiting for me to hand it off to Emmett. She must have saw this coming, or guessed it was gonna happen. "Here you go Emmett. Debt paid." He took it, then laughed.

"I don't need your money Jake. Plus, I know Alice gave it to you. That just means that you and Seth are off the hook. Now my main target is Alice."

"You can bet me all you want Emmett but you know you won't win. I will have already---" she' s cut off.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH.....Let's take it outside." he says to Alice. She races out the back door after Emmett while Jasper stands on the stairs and cheers her on.

"Don't worry Alice. If he gets to rough, then I'll jump in and help you." Jasper yells out to her. Rosalie meets Jasper at his side and shots a smug look at me.

"Cheater." Emmett whispers.


	3. Awkward

Chap. 3-Awkward

Leah and I slugged our way from the Cullens house to the little shack they made for us in the forest. Close enough to hear everything that was going on with Nessie, but further enough away to not choke me in my sleep by the smell of their skin. It had three bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and enough room in Leah's closet for me to phase. It also has my favorite accessories of all, a welcome home mat that now laid very sloppily at the front door; courtesy of the Leah dragging her feet when she walked in the house. Leah walked her way to her room and dropped on the bed. Good thing they put in some very sturdy beds or the bed and the floor that she plopped her body onto would of been demolished. I walked to my room but didn't fall to the first place I saw, I grabbed my towel and lurched to the bathroom. Being able to go to the shower and relax my muscles was a good change of scenery. I was able to think in peace, and wash what I hadn't washed for the first time in two days. The dirt under my finger nails was gonna be hard to get out but that's nothing a little scrubbing won't fix.

"Nessie." I said in a whisper. The thought of her face popped in my head as I showered. I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. Before I saw her, the only thing I wanted to do was kill her. Take her out for taking out my beautiful, human Bella. I went from wanting to execute her to not wanting to be away from her. Every birthday that goes by for her the strings, no, the steel cables seem to get stronger and stronger. I feel as if the cables are on their way to permanently attaching her to my chest. Dream that hasn't happened, or dream that never will? Every memory of her that I have involves the vision of Nahuel each time. The obstruction in my view, the Edward in this oh so familiar scene. To be infatuated with both mother and daughter seems to be some sick trick of a higher power. I suddenly remember that my thoughts were still not my own. To close to the house. I know, I know. Sorry Edward.

I turn off the shower and grab my towel. I wrap it around my waist and suddenly feel exhaustion creep up under my eyelids. I opened the door and suddenly bumped chests with Leah.

"Geez. You actually scared me Leah. I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"Oh sorry." she whipped her eyes. "I was but then I smelled---" she paused. She had a bewildered look on her face as she stared into space; the space being my torso. Then her eyes shifted from my chest to my face then back down. I looked down at my body to see if maybe I had forgotten some soap or if I was bleeding from scrubbing to hard, but there was nothing. I looked at her then waved my hand in front of her face to see if she would snap out of it. She did. "Uh...I..I...I'm getting in the shower." she said almost faster then I could register. She rushed past me and slammed the door behind her. I shrugged, then trucked off to my room dragging my feet as I did. As I walked by Leah's room I realized exactly why she wanted to get to the shower. Blood, eh, that's so gross. I guess that's why she freaked out. Thought I could smell it so she rushed in the shower. Good thing to 'cause it really smells nasty. I reached my bedroom door and threw the towel across my room, pulled on some shorts, and passed out on the carpet floor. So.............sleepy.

When I woke up I was still laying on the floor. Everything was to quite for my liking. I looked around the inside and outside of the house to see if Leah was anywhere to be found. I wanted to explain to her that I really didn't care about weather she has her period or not. I was also gonna try and ease in that Bob Barker joke thats had been formulating during my search. Have your pets spayed or nuddered. Funny. I realized soon after that no one was at the Cullens house either. Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, everyone was gone. Hunting trip none the less. Speaking of hunting, I was getting a bit hungry. I figured I'd better get some hunting in, just to get my energy up. I tied my clothes to my leg then phased.

....is totally nasty. Seth thought.

Shut up. Do you want me to shut that trap of your for good? Leah thought. As if you could. Seth snickered.

What's going on now guys? Is this another one of those "To see who's stronger" matches? They both went silent for a while. Did I interrupt something?

No nothing. Just leave it alone you guys. Leah thought. Drop it Seth.

I will, but will you? Seth thought, mocking her.

Shut UP!!!!! Leah lunged at Seth and they both go rolling, knocking several trees down as they did. She snapped her teeth at his neck and was truly trying to rip his throat out. I ran faster, then I suddenly rammed myself into her body and threw her off of Seth. She growled at me, her mussel completely pulled back showing her teeth.

Whats wrong with you Leah? I thought. Her growl slowly turned into a whimper and her ears laid down to the sides of her head. I'm sorry Jake. I don't know what came over me.

PMS maybe? Seth thought. I looked at him. Sorry. It was just a joke.

I looked back at Leah, Leah, are you okay? she nodded, so I left it alone. Well I'm going hunting. Anyone interested?

Sure, I could go for a hunt. I gotta do something to let off some steam. Seth thought eagerly. Wanna join sis?

No. I'll just stay here and nap for a bit. I nodded and Seth and I were off.

We run deeper into the forest and I was half tempted to ask Seth what exactly was wrong with his sister. I was really hoping it wasn't turning into the bad ol' days when we ran with Sam's pack. Annoying and snapping at who ever she wanted just because she was the only girl. As I thought more about asking Seth, I realized it would be best for both of us if I didn't know about any girl problems she was having today. Suddenly, a flash of my face ran pass mine and Seth's eyes. I stopped, but Seth kept running as if he hadn't even noticed it. Seth, are you thinking about me? I thought, completely lost at this point. He stopped running about fifteen yards in front of me. He looked at me as if he hadn't seen my face in his head. He shook his head, saying no. Then he slowly looked down, Yes. he thought. I was standing in place unable to move. I cocked my head and looked at him.

Why?

Because....cause...um....I was a little mad that...you were beating me. he thought. "Brushed it off Jake." I said to myself. Okay?

I continued running, trying to wash that awkward memory out of my head. He felt the gap that I made between the two us as we ran and I could tell that this wasn't just weird for me alone. If whatever I was thinking was true, then I had no problem with it at all. I was just a bit beside myself and I didn't know how to react to anything like this. Never had to deal with anything like this before so I wasn't sure if......No. Seth is my right hand man and no matter what, I'm still his alpha. I close the gap and we both became less tense. Hunting was definitely gonna make me feel better.

As we got closer to the clearing we both slow down and listen. Deer were greasing in the meadow and they were perfectly set up for us to strike. We ease up slowly behind them, making sure not to move unnecessarily. Seth goes a little bit further then me. He had already eyed the biggest deer in the bunch. A buke. That worries me..... He crouches down ready to strike when a flash of white jumped from my right side and took Seth out, scaring away the deer. My brunch for this afternoon. Crashing and snapping was all I heard from across the meadow. I rush to see what was going on and to kill whoever or whatever had the nerve to disturb my hunt and take out my friend. A booming laugh echoed from down the hill. I knew who that was.

"Come on little man. Bring it on." Emmett yells out with a chuckle. Seth growls and lets out low laugh from his chest.

I phase and throw my shorts on. "Where the hell did you come from Em?" I said.

"I was hunting with the others and I just so happen to smell you guys in the distance. I couldn't pass up sneaking up on Seth and getting him back for that cheap shot he gave me before." he said.

Seth snarled in disagreement. "I think someone says your wrong." I declare to Emmett. "Really? If I'm so wrong Seth then here.." he bends over. "Come kiss my butt if your so right wolf boy." he laughs.

"I don't know Emmett, he just might like that." I add. In a joking manner of course. I'll apologize to him later. Seth looked at me and then looked at Emmett who was still bent over laughing. He growled, then jumped on Emmett's back. Both of them rolling around on he ground making another clearing as if they were lumber jacks. Soon after they go rolling about one hundred feet away, the rest of the Cullens and Nahuel walk up behind me. Nessie was holding his arm. I grumbled but looked away to keep from snapping. Jasper laughs at the fight between Emmett and Seth, taking my mind off of the image replaying in my head. "Go for the neck Seth." Jaz yelled.

Nessie and Nahuel come to stand next to me. She sees my face, smiles, then grabs my arm. Better ending. "I swung by your house to see if you wanted to go hunting with us before we left. God, you could sleep through an earth quack Jacob. I wish I could sleep that heavy." Nessie says.

"I only wish he would stay asleep." Nahuel says. I growl at him.

"UGH! You two get on my nerves." Rosalie says. "This is really making me sick watching to horny virgins fight over my niece." At that moment the fight that everyone seemed to be captivated by stopped in an instant. Emmett snapped up. "JAKE, YOUR A VIRGIN?!?!" Instant embarrassment crawled across my face. It seems as if Nahuel and I didn't share the same emotion. Guess it was obvious that he was still a virgin. The way he sees it, virginity was suppose to be held until you and your mate were madly in love or married, whatever came first. Kissing up to Edward again of course. Me on the other hand, I hadn't even given that a thought. Sex wasn't really anything that I paid attention to before. It had been a topic that came up a few times lately between Quil, Embry, and I but.... "Eh'em..." Edward cleared his throat. Journal, got it.

"Yes Emmett, I'm a virgin." I said. Seth rolled around on the ground laughing hysterically. I suddenly felt every eye on me as if I had sprouted five ears and three noses. For the first time in a long time I felt.....nervous. I only had enough air left in me to say, "Shut the hell up Seth." He stayed quiet, though his hysterical snarls echoed through the meadow. When I looked around, everyone was staring at me. Though I knew that already, it was as if I had exuded some macho man, sex beast aura to them before. I didn't understand why me being a virgin had become the main topic at hand.

"Wow. I don't think I would know what to do." Emmett said. "I couldn't ever imagine being a virgin."

He flew next to Rosalie and grabbed her by the waist. "And you'll never have to worry about that babe." She said, then kissed him. Not making out exactly, but not just a peek either.

"Well," Esme added. "I don't think there is anything wrong with being a....virgin. It's simply a life choice. Besides, I'm sure when Jacob meets the right girl he'll make her very happy." She quickly shifts her eyes between Nessie and me. She's secretly been rooting for us both for a while now, at least, I think. "He also hasn't kissed any girl other then Bella." Seth says. Everyone had been so focused on me that we hadn't even seen Seth phase. "Well at least I've kissed a girl. The only girl you've even had your lips on is Sue." I said after I caught my breath again. "I guess we see what effect your kiss has on girls then Jacob." Jasper said. This was one of the few times I'd actually heard Jasper make a joke. His smile was a lot warmer then I would of expected. Bella hung her head down and smiled. I'm sure if she had any blood flowing to her cheeks, she would of blushed. Guess that was one of the human memories that hadn't completely blurred its way out her mind. Emmett punched my arm in a joking manner and I could tell that Jasper had made the moment a little more comfortable for me. I eased up a bit when I saw that everyone had begun to disperse to finish hunting. From what I hear Bella has gotten better at it. Less messy.

"She has..."Edward said. Then he vanished less then a millisecond after he spoke. Seth had left as well to get some hunting in with Emmett, so he says. But whatever, I'm not getting into that again. I seemed to be the only one around who hadn't felt like hunting anymore. I laid down in the meadow for the first time in a while and let the sun warm my already hot skin. As I look up into the tree tops, I realized that I had been here before. This was Nessie's favorite place to come to when she just wanted to relax without everyone hovering over her. Someone would always find us, but for the time that we did spend here, it gave us a good chance to think about so many things. She explained that this place reminded her of the image's Zafrina would show her when ever she went to visit her. She would lay on my chest and slowly fall asleep. I would hold her in my arms, and either wait for us to be found or just wait until the sky turned her favorite orange and purple color as the sun set.

I close my eyes and drift closer and closer into sleep. More like limbo then anything; fully awake yet dreaming at the same time.


	4. No Words

Chap. 4-No Words

It must have been three hours since everyone had left me here in the meadow alone. This time to myself wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Being without Nessie wasn't all bad either. I had time to think about everything, though most of my thoughts invalved Nessie. Haven't had those thoughts for a long time. I opened my eyes to see the color of the sky. Orange and purple....beautiful.

"I haven't seen this place look so beatiful in a long time." Nessie said. Already sitting next to me with her legs folded and looking up into the sky. I jumped up, startled. "Oh, Sorry. I thought you heard me coming."

"I didn't even notice you were here. Your getting good with the stealth Ness." I said, now sitting next to her in the same position. "Where did everyone else go?"

She knew the hidden message behind my comment, yet still answered it as even as she could. "Home. I didn't want to stay there though. Told them I was going to go hang out with you." she said with a smile. I looked at her then nudged her shoulder with my arm.

"Isn't your boyfriend going to wonder where you are?" I smiled, though I was unamused by my statement. "He's not my boyfriend." she told me with a frustrated look on her face. We were both looking up into the sky now; day dreaming while the colors of the sky changed infront of our eyes. I could tell she was day dreaming by the way she rickled up her forehead. Always a dead give away for her. I eased my fingers closer to hers, just to see what she was thinking. When our fingers touched, flashes of orange and purple stream cross multiple image's. The only image's I could make out were my and Esme's face. I laughed. Nessie jerked her hand back and puched me in the arm. It didn't hurt, but I could definately feel that she put alot of force behind it. She hates when I ease drop on her mind. I guess you could say that I'm like Edward right now. No wonder he does it, it's kinda fun.

"Hey don't do that." she said, "Do you _want_ me to go back to Nahuel?" Yeah, his name was so appropiate for this moment.

"No." I said defeated. Once again using her alpha power on me.

She sighed then rested her head on my shoulder as a gesture of apoligy. She didn't have to be sorry. It was my fault anyways. She touched my arm and visioned me laying as I was before I knew she was here. On instinct, I laid my body back on the now chilly ground. I wouldn't of noticed it if it were just me here; but seeing as how she would notice intantly, I positioned her on my chest and laid my arm out on the ground behind her to warm the grass. Just incase she didn't want to lay on me anymore. Wait... "Her face." I said, knowing she wouldn't of got it right away. "Huh?" Nessie said.

"Esme's face. I recognize her face." I knew she thought I was delusional.

"Well duh you recongize her Jacob. Gosh your weird." she said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"No I mean her expression. She made that face at me today. At use rather. You saw her too?"

She breathed while bitting her thumb, "Yes."

"And you were thinking about it?" Again, she breathed. "Yes." I could tell that she didn't want me to know what she was thinking. I could only imagine what she was going through living with Edward, never being able to have her thoughts to herself. Now I really feel bad for ease dropping. _Such an idiot!_

"It was just a thought. I didn't think anything of it. It was just her trying to normal again, thats all." she said. Trying to put it off; and for good reason. If any idea or facial gesture got in her head about the two of us then that wouldn't be good for me or her. Things like that are best left unsaid; or written in a journal. We laid in the night until Nessie feel asleep. Her dreams were nothing but purples and oranges. Constant color swirling in her mind. This was a complete contridiction to what I had said before. Any moment without Nessie is a waste of time. Being away from her was bad, and I never want to know how that feels ever again.

I attempted to reach my arms around her, pick her up and take her home. But every attempt just led her to grab my arm and rap it around her body--this really doesn't help me avoid Edward at all. I laid there and waited for her let go of the grip she had on my wrist. I egarly try to keep every lingering thoughts to myself. Never knowing if he would be listening or if he would appear out of thin air again, _Save it for the journal, save it for the journal_. In the distance, I hear a russling in the brush and I, for the first time, didn't know what I should do. I was scared.....for Nessie. She was still sleeping on my chest and I wouldn't want to wake her and put her on red alert if it was nothing at all. I wouldn't want her to her fight. It would make me crazy. I roughly tug my arm away from her hand and pick her up as fast and as smoothly as I possibly could. I crouched low to the ground holding her to my chest and covering her with my arms. Tremmers rolled throughout my body and I try my hardest to keep them at bay. The movement from the brush stopped. I was ready to protect Nessie as I had been in the past. Nothing could keep me from...... "LEAH?" I yelled out once I noticed the faint smell of blood. I'll never get use to that smell.

"Oh, Jacob. I couldn't tell if it was you or not. I heard to heart beats." she said. Now walking up to where me and Nessie were. "What are you holding?"

I stood up and moved my arm from Nessie's face. Leah gave me a slight grimmous. "We were here talking and she fell asleep. I'm taking her home now."

"I knew you were boring Jake but to actually put someone to sleep, your communication skills are shitty." Leah said. "Thanks for that Leah." I said.

We both walked through the forest towards the Cullens, complete silence along the way. Just having her next to me made me think about Seth and weather she knew what his problem was or not. This was never a conversation that I thought I would have with anyone I knew. She seemed a little tense around me so I assumed that she already knew. Best if I didn't bring it up. We walked until she finally broke the silence. "So is she like your girlfriend now?" she said. A hint of an attitude came from her tone and it was hard for me to answer. Did she feel, once again, that I had been siding with the vampires? Did she think that I was going to abandon the pack for Nessie? The question was so sudden, but awkwardly enough, appropriate for the moment. Seeing how I still had her hugged up against my chest with her arms around my shoulder would give anyone that impression. "No." was all I could say. The unfortunate truth. Once that comment was made she had began to walk closer to me, nearly touching my entire left side. It's as if I was carrying two people instead of one. A bit uncomfortable to say the least. "I Love you, Jacob." Nessie said faintly. Leah looked up at me wondering what my next words were gonna be. "Sure Ness." I said. Leah backed off.

We came up on the path that lead from the forest to the Cullens front yard. Leah fell behind. "Why did you stop Leah? Aren't you coming in?" I motioned to the door expecting her to follow in my direction.

"Actually. I need to talk to you. I'm gonna wait here until you come back." she said, then moved closer to the edge of the path where I once stood.

I walked up the steps and Nahuel opened the door. Talk about a night being ruined. "I'll take her." He put his arms under mines and tried to take her from me. Her fingers cliched around my neck and she began to wine. Carlisle came to the door, "Is she okay?" he said. I nodded my head and she cliched her fingers tighter. Carlisle touched Nahuel on his shoulder as if to say that he would get her. Nahuel glared at me but dropped his arms.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" Nahuel said. Jealous that she wanted to hug up on my---Edward. Sorry.

Carlisle took Nessie and laid her on the sofa in the front room. Nahuel goes to Nessie's side and holds her hand. I was tempted to walk over to her aswell but soon realized that Leah had been waiting for me at the path. I closed the door and walked the eight long strids over to Leah. Nervous at the question she would ask me, I blerted out the only question I thought about since I'd first seen her today.

"Is Seth gay?" That didn't come out right. I froze.

"Um...I don't think so. Why?" Leah said, just as confused as I felt.

"When we left you to go hunting he was thinking about me. I saw my face in mine and his head he told me he was thinking of me because I was beating him. At what, I dont know, so don't ask me." I said sounding paniced. "I mean, I dont care if he is gay but it was just really random how I saw my face out of no where." Leah nodded and bit her lip.

"I really want to know what the truth is Leah. I wouldn't want this to get out to anyone and have everyone act different around him. Not saying that my actions now are excused but I'm only concerned. I have a right to know this so that I can protect him. Leah please," I grab her by the shoulders, "I need to know the truth."

"I LIKE YOU JAKE!" she yelled. My arms dropped. "It was me that was thinking about you, not Seth. I was dreaming of you and Seth was covering up for me. That's why we were arguing before, because I was thinking of you and he saw everything. Thats it okay. Thats the truth." she stopped. I stared at her as if I had never seen her before. She had the most broken look on her face and I didn't know how to explain it. It was as if I had seen her expression before. In the distance I heard Nessie's voice. She was looking for me. The distress in her and Alice's tone made me look towards the house in concern. Dispite that, Leah grabbed my head and shifted it so that I was looking at her again. She kissed me, and not just a peak either, I mean a real kiss.

She let go of my face and pulled away from my lips. Finally letting me catch a breath. She whispered in my ear, "I imprinted." then ran off into the woods. I stood in that spot stunned completely by what just happened. Did it just happen? I wasn't even sure anymore. A sigh from the house. I remembered that I had heard Nessie fussing before. I snapped my head to the house and immediately my eyes shot to the giant glass window next to the front door. Nessie was standing there watching me. Obviously unnerved about what had just accured. I had no words. I could only stare at her.

Once I was able to breath again, I moved one step closer to the house; she moved away from the window all together. I could only walk a few steps more before I heard her crying. She was obviously trying to hide it but her sniffles were a dead give away. Everyone in the house stayed quite, unmoved while she weeped. I could say nothing to her. Nothing that I say would make this any better for her. I could only wait until she was ready to talk to me. I laid on the ground and waited. How ever long it took for her to be better, for her to want to come and talk to me, then thats how long I would lay here. For her.


	5. Finally

Chap. 5-Finally

When I woke up, I was in my bed; confused about what had happened the night before. I could tell that I hadn't been here long by the temperature of the sheets and pillow. What had happened? I didn't know weather or not everything was true. Had Leah really kissed? Had I really hurt Nessie and made her cry?

I popped up, "NESSIE!"

"She's fine." Edward said while he, Alice, and Emmett stood at my bedroom door. I could tell that it had been Emmett who had laid me in the bed because of the dirt stains on his shirt. Emmett looked down at his shirt then back up at me, "Your welcome by the way." he said.

"I saw that something was coming Jacob." Alice said. " But I had no clue what it was exactly because of you and Leah. If I had known, I would of warned you both. All I saw was Reneesme crying. I had no clue why."

"Well we know now." Edward said. He clearly hated me for what had happened. Why?

"I didn't do anything wrong Edward. I didn't kiss Leah, she kissed me. I'm not a mind reader, I didn't know that was gonna happen." I said, anxious.

"I'm not as upset as you think I am Jacob. I told you, I understand what imprinting is more then you do." He explained. "I know that it was Leah and not you that provoked the kiss. I know that Leah has imprinted on you and I know you truly didn't mean to hurt Reneesme." he paused. "I also know that this is the second time that Leah has tried to emotional destroy someone that I love. You know what I told you when she upset Bella and I am not taking that back. If I see her again, we will have to talk." he said then was cut off.

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward."Alice said. "If you decide to talk to her then I won't be able to tell you what will happen. I won't know what she will do."

"But I will." he said. Alice fell silent and he re focused back on me. "We will talk. What ever decision she makes during our conversation I will know and I will act to defend myself if it ever comes down to that. Grant her fair warning if you see her again Jacob. Because of our friendship I will try my hardest to keep my temper at bay." I had no clue how to react to Edward's comment. I nodded.

"Where is she?" Concern crawled across my face now and my eyes immediately fixed on the window. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Jacob." Alice answered.

"She's at the house with Rose and Bella." Nahuel said. His face wasn't the one that I wanted to see just then. Trimmers rolled up and down my spine. Just the sight of his face made my blood boil. "What are you doing here?" The tremble in my throat shook a growl from the depths of my body.

"I came by to see how the man of the day was." he said, smug. His expression became serious. "Reneesme is pretty beat up over this Jacob. To be honest with you, I've tried to explain to her what really happened, but her mind seems to want to register something else." A little bit to much satisfaction behind those words.

I look back at Edward. "I want to see her. I have to see her." I felt the steel cables detaching themselves from her end. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her bond to me break apart so easily. If she wanted me gone from her all together then I was willing to do whatever she wanted. As long as she was happy. But I needed to know this for myself. Edward nodded his head to my previous question and I stalked off to the front door, brushing past Nahuel with little but brutal force. "I don't think you should do that Jacob." Nahuel followed behind me just as fired up as I was. Maybe he did like her..........But not like I do.

"What are you deaf? She doesn't want to see you Jacob." He darts in front of me, blocking my path to the house and stopping me completely. Now I'm pissed.

"Nahuel, I would hate to hurt you when I know that Nessie is in the house upset. She's very hurt right now and you pissing me off isn't gonna make it any better for her." I said. It didn't seem to make a change in his attitude or his decision to stand in his way. "Nahuel...............Move."

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her Jacob. Not like you hurt Bella, her mother." My trimmers were even worse now. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I could only tremble. "Nahuel. Please. Move."

"Go ahead Jacob, phase. I don't care what you do at this point, but your not going in that house." I eagerly walk around Nahuel to prevent an accident. He grabs my arm with enough force to drag me back to the spot I was standing in twenty feet away from where he was. No more chances. I phase.

The blaze of fire shot out of my body and I was the beast. The animal I had been trying to keep away. Edward, Alice, and Emmett could only watch as I circled Nahuel. Ready to pounce whenever I got the chance. Nahuel crouches down as if he knew it was coming; he wanted this. He knew my temper way to well and it was my fault that I let him see that much of me. He knew I wanted his throat just as much as I knew he wanted mines. We wanted to rip each other apart and that was all that matter in that moment. But, I knew this would be bad for me. If he bit me then that would most likely be it. I would put up a good fight for as long as I could but once the poison spread, that would be it.

JACOB WHAT'S WRONG!!!!! Seth thought. He came out of no where running just as fast as my heart was beating. I'd never seen him run that fast before.

SETH STAY BACK!!!! I yelled in my thoughts. All the while still stalking my prey. Edward had already heard him yell before I even had a chance to tell him to stay away. Nahuel scratched his clawed finger nails across my face. "Make your move mut." he said taunting me.

I jumped at him, slamming him into a dozen trees. The ground shook under us. I snapped at his face and neck unable to get a hold of him. My front paw smacked him to the far east of the forest. I ran up right on his tail and he tackled me to the ground. I could tell that someone else had been practicing with Emmett secretly. He was faster and just a bit stronger. Nothing I couldn't deal with within a few minutes. I was on top of him, glad that I had my advantage back. He punched me over and over in the ribs as I tried to take chunks out of his head. I whimpered in pain and my face flinched. That was his opening; he gave a cheap shot to the face and I go rolling, slamming into a rock wall. I was sure I had about four broken ribs but that wasn't enough to take me out. I jump back up....

"JACOB STOP!!!"

Nessie?! I had forgotten about her completely. I was to caught up in my own vengeance to realize that she had been watching. Nahuel and I both stop, despite the fact that he hadn't heard her yell his name out.

Nessie. I thought. I make my way over to where she was standing. I was limping now, the pain of my ribs caught up to me.

"Jacob....are you okay?" she whispered. I'm sorry Nessie. I thought, then whimpered.

"I know Jacob. Just, please, stop. I don't want to see you hurt." She rapped her arms around my head. Holding me. This wasn't a reaction I was expecting. I could suddenly feel what I hadn't notice during the fight. The cables were stronger. It was as if we were bounded together now. She was connected to my heart and I was connected to hers.

She touched my mussel and showed me everything she saw. My fierce face was scares and Nahuel's fangs were gleaming, dripping with venom and ready to us it. I saw the fear in her eyes. The pain she felt watching me fight and the anger that went along with it. Carlisle and Esme flashed beside Nahuel and brought him to the house. As he passed he gave a light tug on my fur to try and push me even further then I had been before. I barely noticed, all I felt and knew was Nessie. Nothing else. No one else.


	6. Something's Wrong

Chap. 6-Something's Wrong

By this time I had been bandaged up. Good news was that my ribs weren't broken anymore. More a slight crack now then anything, but still pretty painful. I sat on my bed with my head down and ran through the day that had just occurred. I woke up in my bed, had a bone to pick with Leah, fought with Nahuel (and won), and made up with Nessie. Sounds about right. Story of my life.

"Jacob.." a voice calls. I look up and it was Nessie. "How's the ribs?"

"Uh...better." I said. "How's Nahuel? Is he as bad as I am?" I couldn't help but check my opponents status report. Cocky I guess.

"I don't know. He wont talk to me." _FINALLY!!!!_ "He won't even look at me anymore." she says with a giggle.

"I guess I got what I wanted." I said sarcastically then gestured to my ribs.

"Not yet." she said, walking closer to me. I was a bit confused by the tone of her voice, but very quickly everything got a little more out of the norm. She rapped her arms tightly around my neck, hugging me, then leaned back and kissed my cheek. She slowly loosened her grip then rapped her legs around my waist. Then, in the next moment, without any warning what so ever, I was tracing the shape of her lips with my own. Once again, a moment I hadn't set myself up for. Soon enough, she started inching her way closer to my torso, holding my body tighter. Our lips and tongues smack into each other with no signs of letting up. Even with the pain of my ribs still on the front line of my mind, my body trembled. But for all the right reasons now, and I loved it. The force of her kiss was almost to much for me to bare. The passion behind her lips was the purest taste of perfection. She pushed me to my back, never separating our lips from each other. All I could feel was her hands to my face and her perfectly soft lips on mines. Her long hair brushed against my face and neck, tickling my skin and giving me goose bumps for the first time in my "wolf" life. But something felt wrong, it wasn't right. For some reason, no matter how much I wanted this, it couldn't be this way. Not for her. I grabbed her waist and inched her back. I pulled away from her lips and sat her on the bed.

"I can't Ness...I.....I really can't do this." I was more confused then I had ever been before. We shared the same stupefied facial expression at my comment.

"What do you mean?......Wh.....What do you mean Jacob? Isn't this what you wanted?" she said bewildered.

"I do want this Ness, I do. But not like this. I can't want this without some type of confirmation."

"You do have confirmation. I just gave it to you. You have my permission."

I shake my head. "No Ness not from you. I need to know that everyone is okay with this. I don't just want to jump into this and have everyone want to rip my head off at every turn. I don't want this to affect anyone badly. We have to give it time Ness. You have to understand that." I place my hand on her knee and she shoves it off. "I'm an idiot." she whispers.

"What?" I say.

"I'm so dumb to even.......to even think that this would happen. When I finally make my own decision you don't like it." she paused. "I picked you Jacob. Isn't that what you wanted, for me to pick you?" She was crying now because of me for the second time in less then 48 hours.

"Ness I am happy. I'm happy you picked me but we can't be happy without everyone else being on the same page as us." I was surprised by my words. I had never said anything so logical before.

"So you imprint on me and turn me down. After all these years of wanting me to pick you, when I do, you turn me down. " she said hysterically.

"Nessie it's not like--"

"LEAVE ME ALONE JACOB!"

She ran off. I tried to run after her but my ribs wouldn't let me. I wished that I had the power that Edward had. I wished I could of just gave her what she wanted. Weather it were right or wrong for her, I should of gave her what she wanted.

SMACK!THUD!WHAM!!!

"EDWARD LET HIM GO!!" Bella yelled out. Tugging at the arm that Edward had out in front of him. The arm that had its hand was so aggressively attached to my neck.

"This is the second time Jacob. The second time you hurt Reneesme." he said. His hand got tighter. "_edward........let...me go._" I was able to breath out with the tiny whole now known as my throat. My body rolled with trimmers, skin blazing hot.

"_i didn't...hurt her....let....me go._"

"EDWARD STOP!!! DON'T DO THIS!!" Bella exclaimed. He looked down at her, shifted his eyes to my now trembling face, then let me go.

I drop to the floor and my body curls up to try and slow the trimmers. "Where is she?" Edward said. I raised a finger at Edward for him to wait. My body thrashed harder on the floor as I try to fight off its natural reaction to violence. I catch my breath, blow the fire out my lungs, and the thrashing stops. "Alice go sniff out the woods for her." Edward says. Alice nods and shots out the front door.

"Edward I didn't do anything." I said still breathing faster then normal. "I didn't mean to...to confuse her."

"You didn't mean to but you did." he said through his teeth. He was frustrated now. "This is twice now that you've hurt her by "accident". Boy, you Quilliutes must love to hurt my family."

"EDWARD!!.....Jacob has helped us so much throughout the years and you have no right to talk to him that way. We might not have heard everything but from what we did hear, he ways trying to help her make sense of her feelings. Don't make it seem like we weren't in this type of situation before." Bella said. Thank god she was on my side and not trying to take my head off like she had tried before. I knew that Edward didn't really mean what he said. His anger took over his body and I couldn't be mad at him for that. I knew what that felt like, to say or do things without thinking. I understood quite well. Edward nodded.

"I can't find her Edward. Her scent was everywhere and tied up all at once." Alice said as she walked in the house. "I called Rose's cell and told her to tell the others to split up and look for her"

"Thank you Alice." Edward and I said simultaneously.

We all ran out the house and made plans of where we would go to look for her. We would all fan out and search the forest individually. Alice made the decision to stay at the house just in case Nessie came home; and so that she could attempt to see Nessie at all in anyone's future path, excluding my own of course. I was determined to find her and if it took all night with no sleep or food then I would do it. I phased as soon as everyone had where they were going in order. Once I phased I didn't look back. I would have complete tunnel vision until I found her.


	7. The Word

Chap. 7-The Word

I had to have been 10 miles away from the Cullens House. Almost to La Push if my calculations were right. I had forgotten about the rib injuries that I had, merely a bruise now. But no matter if it were a bruise or fatal wound, I would still search for her. Her scent was everywhere and almost no where at the same time. Most of the trails were fresh, at least 2 hours old, while others were more then a day old. This was going to take a long time at the speed I was going, but if I wanted a chance at finding her then I would have to scoop the forest inch by inch.

After a few hours of searching I finally remembered something. This was what we did when she wanted to be alone; we would run off into the forest blindly until we found the meadow.

THE MEADOW!!! I thought.

I ran as fast as I could, taking out a few trees along the way. I knew where she was and I was gonna find her. My heart thudded and all of a sudden my knees gave way. I tripped and rolled into a giant oak tree leaving an imprint of my entire body in its truck. I shook off the leaves that feel from the tree top and kept moving faster and faster toward the meadow. I wondered if Edward had been close enough to hear my thoughts and if he was on his way to the meadow like I was. I had to find her first, I had to talk to her.

I could here the flutter of her heart in the distance now, I wasn't to far from her. Once I got past the two clearings that Seth and Emmett had made in one of their old fights, I stopped. I saw the meadow, and I saw her. I phased, threw on the shorts that were tied to my leg, and walked over to her slowly. "You don't have to sneak Jacob, I know your there." She said.

"Man, I thought I was good at stealth." I laughed. She smirked. I sat down next to her and folded my legs. I stared at her for a long minute, wondering exactly what words to start with, then the words finally came to me. "Ness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like this. I just didn't want you to do something that you might regret." I said.

"Any decision I make that involves you is the right one." she said, staring up into the sky. "I just thought I was giving you what you wanted by finally making my choice after so long."

"Weather you picked me or not Ness, I wouldn't want you to make a decision base on what someone else wants. I want you to be happy with what you choose." I hadn't known that sincerity was one of my strong points. Trait I picked up from her none the less.

She looked at me for the first time during our entire conversation. "No one knows what I want, not even my father. The same way my mother learned to let him read her mind, I learned to keep him out of some parts of mine."

"I wish I could do that. Instead, I got a journal." we both laughed. Felt good to see her smile again. She lifted her hand to my cheek to show me what she was thinking; to show what she wanted. What I saw was shocking to me. It was us. She visioned us living the way Edward and Bella did, happy. She had these thoughts in her mind for a long time now. I only knew that because of the detail of the image's. Everything stopped and I saw only her again. She caressed my face and kissed me.

"I want you Jacob. That's all I ever wanted." she said. She threw her arms round me and hugged me tighter then she ever has before. Her embrace instantly reminded me of my human Bella. Warm, loving, and completely mine. But this moment, this embrace was better then that. It was more real then anything I had ever felt and it was good that I didn't have to share it with anyone. Not Nahuel, not Edward. I hugged her back, nearly rapping my arms around her twice. She pulled herself closer and I rested my chin on top of her head. Unable to deny what I was feeling, my mind became a mush and my mouth blurted out the words I had been avoiding for so long.

"I love you, Reneesme." I said to her. These were words that had never come out of my mouth in the same sentence before.

She looked at me, astonished that I had actually said that to her. "What did you say?"

"I don't....really know." I paused. "I think I said--I love you."

She hadn't said anything to me yet. That made me worry. Despite the fact that she had said she loved me before, she said nothing at all this time. I bravely spoke the words again, "I do love you Reneesme. Every minute of every hour I think about how much I love you. No matter what may happen, weather you choose to be with me or not, I will love you and I will always be here for you. All I care about is you Reneesme, please remember that."

She finally spoke, "I love you too Jacob. I've always loved you."

"I know." I pulled her face back to look into her eyes; beautiful chocolate brown. "You know what we have to do Remeesme. We have to make sure this is okay." She threw her head back to my chest and held me tighter. "I love you." she said.

"Is that what you've been keeping from me Reneesme?" Edward said. Surprisingly enough, he had a smirk on his face. I jerked around to where him and the others stood. "Why is everyone good at stealth but me?" I said, a little stunned that they were all standing there staring at us.

"'Cause you haven't fought with me yet Jake." Emmett said with a giant grin on his face. Edward walked closer to Nessie and I and she loosened her grip on my waist. Now hanging on to my body with one arm.

"Dad, I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't---" Edward placed his finger in her lips. "No need to explain. I've seen and heard enough."

My eye read over Edwards face as he said those words and all I could see was compassion. He understood what was going on and he had good reason to. I got the impression that he felt the same way Charlie did when he gave Bella away at her wedding. There was nothing he could do to change her mind, he could only let her go. I looked over at the rest of the family and they all had the same look on their face. Bella had a bit more sadness then anything, but she hid it well. As I looked over all the faces I finally realized that there was an empty spot. Nahuel was gone and for some strange reason the picture felt strange to me.

Before I could mutter out the words Edward spoke. "I'll explain later Jacob." The silent conversation between he and Reneesme had ended and he came to stand in front of me. Reneesme dropped her arm from around my waist and she walked over to Esme. They both had the same mimicked smile, then Esme kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Jacob. For what I said before. I know that you were just trying to help and I had no right to react the way I did."

"Its okay Ed. I understand." I said, a little nervous of what was gonna come next. "So you and Reneesme, huh? I don't think that was a big shocker to anyone but, as her father I'm still a bit unsure of your motives."he said.

"Motives? Really? Like we haven't been in this position before." An obvious joke on my part but his face seemed to stay serious. "Um..sorry. Well, my motives are pretty much the same as they've always been. I'm here to care for Reneesme and make sure she happy. The same way you care for Bella. I know that I have hurt her, but I'm willing to make it up to her, and you, no matter what that means I would have to do. My life is her hands now Edward. Everything that I am and everything that I want to be is and will always be because of her. Nothing I say will ever change Edward, that's a guarantee."

"Guarantee? Are you sure you can guarantee that?"

"I promise that. No matter what." I said. Unable to keep it from inching its way threw my teeth without the slight aggression that lingered behind my words. Edward nodded his head at me, and smirked. The crocked smile that I loved to see on Reneesme's face was now imprinted on his. A little weird to know that the smile still had the same effect on me even when he did it. I smiled back, wishing that I wouldn't though. He laughed, feeling exactly how uncomfortable I was about smiling back at his laughed louder and I laughed with him now. Shacking off the uncomfortable feeling and now feeling like I was truly home, like I truly belonged with them. We walked over to the others, my family, and my eyes immediately shot to Jasper. He smiled and nodded. He made me really at ease again for the second time." Thanks." I said.

I had phased and we were now walking back to the house. Well, walking as normal as it was to us. Reneesme was in the depths of my back, sleeping none the less. Once we were all together we all seemed a lot happier then usual. Rosalie even smiled at me for a split second. Everyone had noticed, but pretended not to just for the sake of their own safety. I was happy that I was going to finally be able to sleep comfortably knowing that now Reneesme was mines. We were close to the path now and Edward offered to take Reneesme to the house so that I could get some rest, but every attempt Edward made at taking her was a failed one. She grabbed onto my fur and held on for dear life. I don't think she want to let me go Edward I thought. I heard the low grumble that came from his chest and all I could do was snicker silently. He pulled a bit at my fur because of the low laugh I let out, but he knew she wasn't going to move.

Edward, I'll take her to my house and lay her in Seth's room. I thought

"Fine." he said aggravated. His eye brows pulled together and he pumped down from my back. He muttered words to fast for me to pick up to the others. They all looked at me and cocked their heads. I guessed that he told them she say staying with me tonight and that made everyone a little uneasy. They all shot out of view and I walked slowly to my little shack. I hadn't noticed before that my phased body couldn't fit through the front door. I didn't know what I was gonna do about this because I had no more shorts on me and walking with her in my arms with no clothes on wasn't that much of an option. I had no other choice then. I jerked my body and she went flying off my back onto the ground.

"OUCH! Why did you drop me?" she said. I sat down and looked down at my body. She surged, not exactly getting what I meant. I stood up and shook my back leg at her. "Oohh." she said. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I gave her my fur to help her up off the ground. When she stood, she kissed my mussel and walked into the house. Go to Seth's room. I'll be there in a minute I thought. I phased and grabbed the mat that laid at the front door. I ran into my room and closed the door hoping she hadn't saw me and just went into Seth's room like I said.

"Wow. I've never seen that side of you before Jacob." Reneesme said from behind me. I turned around and she was under the covers of my bed. I guessed she was referring to me mooning her being that the mat couldn't rap around my entire waist.

"Under the covers Nessie!" I said to her, with aggression surprisingly enough. She ducked her head under as I said and I threw the mat to the floor and jumped into some near by shorts. "I thought I told you to go to Seth's room."

"Can I take my head out from under the covers now?" she said. "Yes. Now why didn't you go to Seth's room like I said?"

"You never told me that." Wait a second, I didn't say it.

"I thought it." I said then dropped my head to my hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't think I would of gone in there anyways. Its really messy." Well that was true. I had been asking him to clean it since the last time he, Paul, and Quil had their video game tournament here. It smelled like rotted cheese and arm pits.

"Then go stay in Leah's room." I said hesitantly.

"Sure. I'll go stay in there and have her rip my head off when she comes home." Yeah, I wouldn't want that to happen. Guess she was using every excuse that would make me give in. I sighed. "Fine then. Stay there. I'll sleep down here." I pointed to the bottom of the bed and walked over to the corner of my room to grab a sheet. I laid across the bottom of the bed, my feet almost touching the floor, and threw the sheet over my body. I slowly felt the weight of the bed shift and before I knew it Reneesme was under the sheet with me, laying on my chest.

"Why are you down here Reneesme?" I asked her. "Wouldn't you want to have the whole bed to yourself and not want to take up the little space that I have."

"Your a lot more comfortable then the bed Jacob. Besides, your mine now and I don't to be apart from you. Not even for a second." she said. The flutter of her heart slowed as she spoke those words. I could feel the slight chill of her skin on my chest and I pulled her closer to me; my arms wrapped around her body. She reached her hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. I moved my thumb up and down the skin of her shoulder and the feel of her goose bumps gave me chills. She reached her face to mines and we were kissing again. Her body became hot and I let her go slightly. That gesture of slightly letting go made her body come closer to mines more then ever before. She was laying on top of me now and every inch of her was touching my body. My hand laid flat on the floor as I tried to keep us from falling and me crushing her by sheer force of my body. I managed to move the both of us to the center of the bed as this intense moment got even more climatic. She pulled her face from mines and her shirt went over her head. I had never notice that Reneesme had actually grown------girly parts. My heart stop once my eyes met her fully developed body and all I could say way.

"Jesus Christ."

She covered her breast with her hands. "Too much?" All I could do was shack my head no and we continued kissing. No matter how into this moment I was, my ears were still on high alert. The Cullen's house was dead silent except for the huffing of two people. I guessed that they could all hear what was going on right now; and I imagined that they all knew what was suppose to happen next. If I knew that our first time wasn't going to be as private as I would want it to be, then I would stopped this a long time ago. The sudden sound of shuffling feet at the house let me know that we did have an audience. As uncomfortable as I was, I couldn't force myself to stop. Our clothes were off and there was no turning back now. I had to give her what she wanted; what we wanted. She was laying under me now and her kiss was as strong as ever; the softest strength I had ever felt. Each time my face pulled away, she was there to pull it back. It seemed as if there was no escape from her lips and me trying would simply lead to failure. I finally pulled away long enough to look at her and ask her, "Reneesme. Are you sure you want this now? Are you sure your ready?" I had to make sure that she wasn't just doing this because of my feelings. I cared about hers and right now, that's all that mattered to me. "Yes, Jacob. I am ready." she said.

As time went by the pain had gone from her face and all that was left was the pure pleasure of our entwined bodies. She constantly let out mounes and screams from my inward motions and all I could do was try to make my heart beat again. The feeling of being this close, this intimate with her was pleasure within itself. Her fingers clawed at my back and my body boiled with satisfaction. It was as if I was truly seeing her for the first time.

Her eyes. They would lock onto my face and close together tightly as my motions became more fluent. When the chocolate brown would tear, I would kiss it away.

Her skin. Moist with sweat but still as soft as ever. I smell it, I kiss it gently and treasure every inch of this natural wonder.

Her mouth. Almost no words could describe it. It was the music to the slow dance. It sung songs that the great musicians would never be able to produce.

Her hands. They tracked back and forth on my skin like a blind man itching to see.

Her body. The center piece of this beautiful moment. It trembled and I would kiss it to a stop. Its warmth was like home to me and I never wanted to leave. I had not deserved such perfection and yet I had it. Not to share, not to give away. Her body was mine and mine was hers, always.

My heart began to beat again as she began to scream. I looked to her face to see if she was in pain, to see if she had been hurt in anyway. Her face was contorted and her mouth was wide. I had never heard my name sound so beautiful before. As she got louder my heart beat faster and my breathing got wild. In an instant everything got quite and both our hearts stopped. My body thrashed lightly then everything came to a halt. I was breathing again though my heart still had a mind of its own. The flutter of her heart had not reganded its usual speed yet and that made me worry.

"Are you okay?" I said. Now my eyes were more focused on her then ever. Nothing in the world was more perfect then the way she was right now. Nothing in the world will ever be as perfect as she is.

"Yes." she breathed softly. She wiped the stray hairs from her face and smiled. I placed my hand between her breast to feel her heart beat; it sped up to its normal speed when I did that. She was fine and I could think again. I rolled off of her to my back and let the trimmers rumble through my bones. I had not expected the ending to be so weird for me. I laid next to her staring at the sealing as my bones shook. I turned my face to look at her and she rolled on her side to look at me at the same time. We had no clue what to say to each other now. Do I say thank you? Do I just walk away? Do we smoke a cigarette?

"I love you, Jacob." she said breaking my thoughts. "I love you too, Reneesme."

"Why don't call me Nessie anymore?"

I hadn't realized that I started calling her by her real name. "Oh. I don't know. I didn't really notice." I said to her as even as possible. I was still in the state of trying to stop trimmers.

"I like it better when you call me Nessie. I feel like I'm unique to you when you call me that." She moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest. My bones came to a stop and I rapped my arms around her. We laid there in silence for atleast 20 minutes until she finally fell asleep. I pulled her away and laid her head on the pillow next to me. I kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed. I searched my room looking for any clothes that I might be able to throw on. All I found was a pair of dirt covered shorts and a gray tank top. I threw them on, kissed Nessie, then walked out the door.

"Wow. It's dawn."


	8. Breaking The Dawn

Chap. 8-Breaking the Dawn

I walked around the edge of the woods trying to figure out how I was going to approach Edward and the rest of the family. I'm sure they heard everything that had happened between me and Nessie but that doesn't make it any easier for me to talk to them. I talk it over with myself on what I was gonna say first, last, and everything in between. Nothing seemed to come out the way I wanted it too. Lying was out of the question, but telling the truth was just as bad; a double edged sword.

I got the courage to finally walk out the woods and as I did I heard foot steps moving closer to where Nessie was. I ran back the shack and once I got close enough I stopped. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle were all standing by the shack. Edward stepped out from behind Bella and walked towards me. When he reached me he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, confused yet alert; just in case he did decided to take my head off. He laughed.

"Do you really think that I would take your head off Jacob?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well it's not like you haven't tried before Edward." We both laughed now and I was happy that my nerves had gone. All of my worries were for nothing and I was sure that Nessie would feel just as good as me about that news. I guessed that he could tell that I was genuine about my feelings towards Nessie.

"Yes Jacob, I understand. I had to listen to everything that went on between you and my daughter and though it was a bit disturbing to me, your thoughts cleared things up for me. The way you feel about Reneesme is exactly how I felt during my and Bella's first encounter. No matter how much the father in me hated having to witness that moment and wanted it to be over as soon as it started, the Edward in me couldn't take that happiness away from her. I'm happy that you have made her happy and that is all I ever want, for Reneesme to be happy." A smiled crawled across my face and I was finally at peace within myself. I didn't have to hide my thoughts anymore; I didn't have to lie about my feelings.

Edward and I heard a snap from the woods and our heads snapped back automatically. Leah came walking from behind the trees in her wolf form. I smiled at her and walked closer to nudge her head with my fist. She walked backwards. "What wrong with you Leah?" I said, still with my warm smile gleaming. She looked at all of us and her eyes quickly shifted to the door of the shack. I looked over as well and noticed that Nessie was just waking up, total bed head. I smiled at Nessie then I re focused my eyes back on Leah. Leah couldn't take her eyes off of Nessie as her mussel pulled back more and more over her teeth. From my side view I saw Edward shot in front of Nessie; he was crouched. He heard something that I hadn't and everyone went on the defensive. Bella quickly went to stand next to Edward and Nessie, more defensive then anyone. My cheery exposition soon turned angered. I walked closer to Edward, standing at least 10 feet in front, but away from him. His immediate reaction set me one edge. I held my hand up said, "Wait you guys." I had to know why everyone seemed to want to kill her; I had to phase. What was Leah thinking?

_Leah, what's wrong with you?_ I thought. She never answered. _Leah! Answer Me!!_

_YOU CHOSE THEM OVER YOUR FAMILY! YOU CHOSE HER OVER YOUR PACK, HAVEN'T YOU?_ she thought. _I can smell her all over you._

_I haven't chosen one over another Leah. It's been like this for years now, what would make you think---_

_YOU FUCKED HER!!!!_

Edward hissed and shot to my side before I could blink. I reased my nose to his chest and held him in his place. Leah crouched down even more, ready to pounce if she got the chance. _LEAH WATCH YOUR THOUGHTS!!! EDWARD BACK OFF!!_ Edward fell back a few feet but was ready to attack if she gave him a reason.

_I'm sick of always being the one that has to go through this. I'm sick of being the only one who's alone. WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE GET TO BE HAPPY BUT ME?? CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT TO ME SAM?_ Leah thought. My and Edwards head cocked to the side and I was instantly confused. I could tell that she hadn't noticed her mistake or that she just didn't care at all. She was pacing now and I could feel the pain and anger surging through her body. My emotions were tangled and my thoughts were switching between mine and Leah's; between Sam's face and my face. It was hard to react to anything when your thoughts were almost not your own. Edward touched the palm of his hand to my side and I regained my contentiousness. I would of hated to have Leah's thoughts take over completely and have me snapping at Edward for no reason at all.

I walked closer to her. _Your the one who chooses to be miserable Leah. No one made that path for you._ I thought. She backed up even more now and I was sure she was gonna jump right on top of me. She lunged. Before I could react to her attack, Edward had already pushed me out the way and took the shot for me. She rammed him into the shack, taking out at least half of it. They were at the edge of the woods and she was circling him now. She jumped again and I copied. I jumped over Edward's head and Leah and I go rolling onto the ground. I try to restrain her by holding her down with my body weight but her anger gave her some extra tank of strength. She bit at my neck and held on for dear life. I yanked away from her and it became a full on brawl. I heard Edward from behind me hissing, wishing that he could get a clear shot at her. Carlisle and Esme held the others back from attacking while Bella stood her ground in front of Nessie.

Biting, smacking, throwing. What had happened? Had my leadership skills gone so much to shit that I couldn't even control my own pack anymore? I could hear everyone's still movements as they watched wordlessly behind me. The only one that I could hear was Edward. His hissing and growling made Leah even more aggravated and that made her lunge at him even more. Each time she tried I grabbed her leg with my teeth and pulled her back; and each time I did that, it pushed us both back deeper into the forest. I pulled her one last time and my balance gave way. I went rolling down the hill and crashed into a tree trunk. I guessed that it was the same tree I had slammed into before when Nahuel got that cheap shot on me; this time I had left a partial face print in the trunk. My body went limp and My eyes closed shut. As I laid there, I thought about everything that had gone on. I ran through every thought and wondered exactly what moment had set off this chaos. I had lost control of something, messed something up in some way to make this all happen so fast. Was it the fact that I was alive? That I had been born into this never ending world of make believe? Or was it the fact that I was in love. There was no mistaking that I had falling hard for Nessie and by now everyone was well aware of this. But what was the change that made everything fall apart in front of me?

I heard a hiss then a smack from the tree behind me. The galiping of paws and a giant roar woke me out of my stupper and my body shot to life in an instant. I ran up the hill and saw Leah and Edward smacking each other around like rag dolls. Everyone, even Nessie was ready to pounce on her because of her sudden, unnecessary outburst. I jumped onto her back and bit down on her neck. Her grasp on Edward was let go and I was able to rip her body off the ground. I launched her into a clearing and we stared each other down. Everything was still now.

_LEAH STOP!!!!_ I thought. _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_

_What's wrong with me? Your what's wrong with me Jacob. Your the problem. Co-existing with them is fucking impossible yet you still wanna give it a chance because of her._ she thought, taking steps towards Nessie now. Edward changes his footing and stands in Leah's path. I place myself between them both. _All of this is your fault Jacob, ALL OF IT!!!!_

"Jacob had nothing to do with this Leah. It was just your own insecurities that made this all happen." Edward said, still with a slight growl in his voice.

_I agree._ I thought.

_So, is this your final decision Jacob? Have you finally closen your side just because you had sex with her?_

_Leah, I'm not taking this shit anymore, okay. All of this is nonsence and as your alpha I am telling you to stop this now._ Her body was tremmbling now and I could tell that she was trying her hardest to resist giving in to me. _No._ she thought.

I knew what she was thinking and my heart gave in. My brows narrowed and my thought became softer. _Leah, please. I'm asking you as your friend, please don't do this._ This was a place that I was in once and I hated letting my pack get this far. Leah backed away, nearly touching the forest's edge and my ears dropped.

_I can't live like this anymore Jake. I love you, but this wasn't meant to be. I have to leave; I have to detach myself from this completely in order to keep my sanity. I'd be stupid to let myself become a tag along again just because of some guy I'm crushing over. First Sam, now you._ Leah thought.

_Please. Leah, I'd be willing to look past this whole day if you would just---_

_You think they won't remember? Do you think they'll forgive me for this? I can't take that chance._

"And you shouldn't." Edward said. "They all want to rip your head off right now. If you stay, I can grantee that one of them will get that chance."

_Over my dead body._ I thought. A growl shook out of my chest and my back was to Leah now. My eyes focused on Edward's face as the growl roose from my body, but his face stayed smooth, serious.

"Do you truly believe that you can have both your pack and a life with Reneesme? Leah has already broken her trust with us and Seth will most likely follow her lead. You can't have both Jacob, you know that." I couldn't say eyelids dropped and my anger gave way. I knew that this was true and I've realized this for years now. Why me?

Leah began backing up towards the woods slowly. I turned and she halted instantly. No words could be said now, not on either side. I was wedged between the family I always knew, and the family I grew to love. I looked back at Edward and wished that I could hear what he was thinking. He must have hated me for putting them all through so much mess. Nessie's face emerged from behind Bella's stiff shoulders. The pain in her face was excruciating. I recognized this face from a human I once knew. A woman who was forced to live through the pain of her missing lover. A woman who was forced into conversing with a man who she gave no chance. I drop to the ground, my body now lies limp and in pain. Everyone's body weight changed on the ground. Leah inched forward, Bella gasped and her shoulders dropped, Edward stopped breathing and stood silent, giving me the feeling of being completely alone. That's what I deserved for bringing this on everyone. I needed and wanted to be alone. I wanted silence forever because this was a moment that I knew would never pass. No matter what I did, there would be someone hurt in the process and my mind just could not bare the thought of that happening.


	9. Incoming

Chap. 9-Incoming

I whimpered in pain at the thought of this continues loneliness, then I felt a hand on shoulder. My eyes opened but all I could see was darkness. No shapes or forms, no trees, no Nessie. I felt a hand grab my paw and pull it from my face. I could see now. I hadn't noticed that I even moved an inch of my body at all. The shame of it all must have taken over for a moment. I saw the most beautiful face ever, Nessie's. She smiled at me without a trace of pain on her face. I sat on my back legs and stared at her, wondering exactly why she was smiling. No one else was smiling and I was sure no one had said a joke.

"Jacob. I love you, no matter what. There is no reason to feel as if I would ever stop loving you." she hugged me. The hair on my back stood up and I rapped my paw around her. _She still loves me._

Edward, tell her I love her. Tell her I'm so sorry for putting her through this. I thought. My voice was broken and had no hint of enthusiasum left in it. Thankfully, whatever I thought, Edward said.

Leah backed up again, but her footing had changed. She was facing a different direction. I had forgotten that she was still there. All of my focus was on holding and trying not to crush Nessie. I opened my eyes and I saw that everyone had shifted, facing the same direction. It hadn't accured to me that there had been someone new standing in the distance.

"Hello." a small voice said. I jumped and pushed Nessie behind me. Emmet was the first one to move infront of us all. Bella, then Edward, etc. I faced the small woman who was shadowed by two larger men. "How sweet is this. A dog and a, half blood, together as one. I'm not sure what to think of this." she said. It was Jane. One of the Voluri menace we had dealt with in the past. She and two other Volturi members, Felix and Demitri, were here for a reason I assumed. What that was, I didn't know. Leah growled at them, ready to strike.

"There's no need for that dog. Where not here for you." Jane said. Leah eased her way up and she quickly bared her teeth.

Easy. I thought to Leah. It's best if we find out what there here for first.

"Nice to see you again Jane. Long time no see." Edward said as he slowly made his way infront of everyone. Carlisle grab his arm, but let go once Edward gave him a face of reasurence. "We were not expecting any company so do excuse us if we are bit, unprepared."

"That's quite alright." said Jane.

"We were just paying a visit." said Demitri.

"On Aro's behalf." said Felix. A promise I didn't think they would keep until now. Its seemed quite odd to me that they would come just at the moment when we were our weakest. When I was my weakest. Nessie poked her head from behind my now browed shoulders. She clinched my fur while concern and uncertainty weaved its way through her emotions. What do they want Edward? I thought. All he did was shake his head. His eyebrows narrowed and his body language changed completely. If I was reading his face properly, they were either hiding something from him, which he didn't seem to like, or he just didn't want to say what they were thinking infront of us all, which usually frustrated him.

"I'm sure you know why we're here, right Edward?" said Jane.

"Yes."

"Then you know exactly what Aro want's, correct?" said Demitri.

"Yes." Edward's temper was blazing with rage now. His nose flared and he was breathing heavy for the first time in years. Bella had already been working her shield, but it was slowly getting weaker and smaller because of the concern she had towards Edward's frustration.

Edward, what do they want?! I thought. My patience was wearing thin now, I had no time for these games. I wanted am explaination. They were on our lands now, and my job was still to protect Forks from these assholes.

I'll find out why their here. Leah thought. I had forgotten that she was here once again. I could feel the angur rolling in her body. Being called a "mut" or a "dog" wasn't something that she took very lightly. She growled with furry as the fur on her back stood on end. Leah, don't. I thought. She didn't seem to listen. She inched forward, snarling and baring her teeth. Nessie was at my side holding my fur tight. I couldn't leave her, but I didn't want Leah to make such a foolish decision. LEAH STOP!!

She refused.

"Oh look. The dog wants to play." Demitri sounded arrogant. He wanted a fight. That's exactly what he came here for.

"Cullen, you need to teach your dog some obidience. Make her heal." Jane said. That was a good enough comment to set Leah off. She jumped after Jane and Demitri stepped forward. NO! I yelled in thought. He smacked her across the face and sent her flying up in the air about 30 feet. I rushed away from Nessie, eager to crush Demitri once I got him between my teeth. Leah came falling back down just as fast as she went up and he round house kicked her back across the field. She landed with a crack.

I was five seconds away from grabbing Demitri and teaching him a lesson when Edward, Jasper, and Emmet flashed infront of me, pushing me back by my front legs. Demitri stood in place with a smirk on his face. He was waiting for me to attack so he could put me in my place the same way he did Leah. He could snap my neck if he wanted to, but I didn't care. Even with knowing that truth, I was still enraged. I still wanted his head crushed between my teeth. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet had other plans at the moment. They knew what would happen if I decided to take on one of the Volutri alone. What he did to Leah was childs play compared to what Carlisle told me they were capable of. Smashing heads and faces, ripping limbs from bodies, torture for days at a time, and that was only what they did to vampires. They despised werewolves and would love any chance to rip one apart again.

Edward and the others were still pushing me back while I tried my hardest to stop Leah's angur from erupting through me. "Jacob stop. You need to be a pack leader right now. Trying to fight them isn't going to make Leah feel any better." Edward tried his hardest to talk me down, but the angur Leah felt was way stronger then the calm I was trying to make myself feel.

Jasper grabs my face, "JACOB, LOOK AT HER!!!" He shifted my face toward Leah who twitched in pain on the ground. Our eyes connected and I felt a jolt of energy shot through my body. _Jacob,_ Leah thought,_ I can't breath._ She had been trying to turn into human form, but her broken ribs wouldn't let her. Fire ripped through my lungs and the angur was now my own. I let out an earth shattering howl and broke the grip of my vampire barricade. I wanted Demitri and I wanted him now.

"This is what we wanted. Bring it on dog." Felix crouched down and braced himself for impact. Demitri laughed, obviously amused at how riled up I was. Jane seemed to be the only one bored with this.

"Uh, enough with this mess." Jane said. Then, after she spoke, I faintly heard everyone behind me gasp. My body went tense, then the pain set in. I was crippled from head to toe and could feel every musle in my body try to push back on the pressure that was crushing every inch of my exsistance. My eye sight went black as the pain went on and anything that I had ever known disappeard. The fire that burned inside me made everything go so much slower. It had to have been hours since I'd seen a person, since I had seen the light of the sun. I had no idea where I was, and as I thought about that, the more the pain took over. I had no idea why I derserved to feel such pain. I had no idea what had happened before this eternal pain took over my body. It was as if each breath I took just put me closer to death. I tried to breath, I wanted to breath. If breathing was going to kill me, then that's what I wanted. Less pain, more death.

Suddenly, I could hear muffled speaking from over me. A voice I seemed to vagely remember. Three men were having a converstion while I lay on my death and all I could wonder was, why they were letting me die. I tried to speak, but my breath hadn't stopped trying to kill me yet. All I could try to do was remember. _Why am I here? Who did this to me? What's going on? _I honestly had no clue what the answer to those questions were, I just knew that I needed to remember. I felt like I was going insane. My mind was so far gone that the only thing that I seemed to remember was my name. But the pain, that was what I would remember forever, weather it lived or died.

My vision came back to me, the trees, the sunlight, and Edward, I remembered Edward. My breath finally let me go and I could breath again. The air was sweet with vampire and I nearly choke on my first gasp of air.

The heated conversation between the three men I hadn't reconized before (Edward, Felix, and Demitri) had ended and I was scooped up from the ground by Edward. His skin was hard and sharp with a bitter cold on my skin. _SKIN!!_ I hadn't realized that during my hours of being out I had phased. I was completely naked from head to toe and was being carried away by Edward. He hadn't seemed to mind that he was carrying a naked man. He didn't seemed to realize anything since his conversation had ended.

I spoke wearily, "Edward, what happened?"

"Jane inflicted a mental illusion of pain onto you." He spoke with strain. His teeth were clinched together and I could tell that his conversation had revealed more then what he got from their minds before.

"What did they want?" he didn't speak. He glanced at me for a brief second and I could tell the had something to say. "Edward, what did they want?" I said with a slight strength.

He finally spoke, "Renesmee."


	10. Pain

Chapter 10-Pain

Once I woke up, I'd realized that someone had put a pair of shorts on me. Good to know someone didn't want to see me with my wang out. I sat up and saw that everyone was separated and sad as if they had just came from a funeral. I touched my chest to see if I was still solid, then I looked to the side of me to see if my dead body was laying beside my now lingering spirit. _Nothing. Good_. Bella sat on the couch with Nessie, holding her hand and rubbing her back. Emmet and Jasper stood on guard at the front and back doors. Carlisle and Alice were the only ones who seemed to be talking at all. I assumed that Carlisle had Alice going over the decisions that each Volturi member was making. They spoke to fast for me to hear what they were saying, but as soon as they notice I was awake, they rose.

"Jacob. I'm happy to see your up. How are you feeling?" Carlisle walked over to me and placed his hand on my head.

I jerked away, "Fine thank you." They tend to forget how sharp their cold skin is on mine.

"That's nice to know. You took quite a fall."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said.

I felt a draft of air shot past my face and Edward suddenly appeared in front of Alice. "What are they planning?" His teeth were still clinched together. My head had been spinning so much that I almost forgot about what he had told me they wanted.

"Who's planning what? What's going on?" I stood up from the couch slowly and Carlisle put his hand out to help. I declined. "Is anyone going to answer me?"

"Umm..." Alice paused, "I think this is a conversation that would be best held while your sitting Jacob."

"Alice, please. I was just put in extreme pain by a little bitch of a vampire for hours and I think--"

"Hours?", Nessie cut me off, "Jake, she only had you out for five seconds at most." The pain felt like an eternity to me. I thought about that moment she had me out and the pain came front and center. My head thudded and I immediately sat back down in my seat. _Seconds? Wow._

"Okay, well. As you all should know I've been going through the paths of each Volturi member and--"

"Wait, so what Edward said was true? They really want Nessie?" Alice gave me a shape gaze when I cut her off. She never liked being cut off mid sentence. _If looks could kill._ "Yes Jacob, Edward was right. They do want Renesmee." She rolled her eyes at me then redirected her attention to the others. They must have been working her over time with the "seeing the future" stuff, seeing as how her attitude was a bit off. I brushed off her response and let her continue. "As I was saying, it seems that each Volturi member has completely different paths. I think that they are all conjoined with each other but once--" She was cut off again. The back door opened and the fresh air carried in a new smell, a smell way different from the Cullen's. It was a smell that I remembered, my brothers.

"Ah, Sam." Carlisle said. I hadn't noticed the faint smell of werewolves that had been lingering in the house since before they came in. My nose had become so adjusted to the smell of vamps that I could almost not smell myself sometimes. "Is Leah doing well?" he asked. Sam looked away from Carlisle to me...

"Yes, she's fine." He was obviously upset at me, and he had all the right to be. I let mine and Leah's emotions control my decision and now we're both in pain. After all these years of practice, I thought I had finally figured out how to keep their emotions from mixing with my own. _Guess not. _Paul, Jared, Quil, and the rest of the guys came in after Sam and they all had their own special smug looks for me. I scanned around for Seth but figured he would be with his sister, of course. All I could do was hang my head in shame. Sam's glare alone was enough to drive me to want the pain back. The physical pain would be more pleasing to me right now then the mental and emotional pain that I was going through. Every mussel in my body was tensing up and I could feel my walls and guards falling as the shame washed over me. The alpha in Sam worked its magic on me once again. "Jacob, come." The way he said my name was so sharp that I could feel the anger pulsing behind those two words. It was an authority that I hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity. I rose from the couch, slowly and without hesitation, then walked through the door after him. Every eye in the room behind me peered into my back as I walked into the afternoon light. I couldn't turn to look at Nessie, I couldn't turn or say anything at this point. All I could do was come, just like the dog they said I was. _Maybe I am a dog._

He lead me deep into the woods. Far away from anyone that might have wanted to eavesdrop on our conversation. By the way the guys stayed in the house without hesitation or complaint when me and Sam left, I could tell he had already gave them their orders about the situation. If he hadn't, then I could guess that they would have been very near by, listening to everything.

My head was still hung low when we finally stopped. Sam turned to me and folded his arms over his chest. I raised my head slightly and gazed at the darkness in his eyes. He looked at me as if he was waiting for something. He started tapping his fingers on his arm, impatience and frustration slowly taking him over. I looked at him with confusion, then finally broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to start crucifying me soon?" He dropped his arms and found a fallen tree to sit on. I had no clue what his strategy was now. Was he waiting for me to start begging him to spare me from his mighty wrath? He might have had some control over me in my weakened state, but begging was definitely not going to happen.

"I'm waiting." he said, "I want to know everything that happened before I jump to any conclusions."

He sat and stayed as still as a statue. He never gave anyone a chance to plea their case. He never gave _me_ a chance to plea my case, ever. This sudden chance to finally be heard by someone other then a vamp who could read my mind caught me off guard. I half expected him to have known what would be said before I even got a word in edge wise. But no, he sat and said nothing. Then I remembered, "Didn't Leah fill you in on what happened?"

He stood then. "Yes, she did. But her story was more based on her emotions then the actuality of the situation. Besides, she's in to much pain to even put together in her head what happened. Seems that Demitri guy cracked her pretty hard in the face. From what Carlisle says, she'll be dazed for about a day or two." Sam's jaw clinched at the thought of the pain Leah was going through. Even though he and Leah had been broken up for what seemed that forever ago, he still felt for her. When she pained, he pained. After all these years he still hasn't put away the memory of him breaking her heart. Every pain she feels he automatically blames it on himself.

After a short silence I took a long breath and let the words spill over. I spoke until the sky went dark and it began to drizzle. I filled him in on everything. Leah's confession of how she imprinted on me, my fight with Nahuel, I even explained the part about how I thought Seth was gay. That seemed to be the only part that amused Sam at all. We both laughed at the stupidity of that theory. But then, I became serious once he asked me about why Leah snapped. I paced back and forth, trying my hardest to avoid saying that me and Nessie having had sex caused her outrage. If he knew, then the guys will know, and I really didn't want to be bombarded with questions and joke about my first sexual act. But there was no way I could get around saying the truth. Though it would be easier to lie to him then Edward, I still had the "I can't hide anything" mentally. He was my judge and jury now and I had to explain everything. I shook the words out my throat and they came out trembled. I stopped to intently examine his face as he processed my last few words. His face didn't change, he only gestured for me to go on.

After what seemed like hours of explaining everything, I was finally able to take a breath. His face was fierce, saddened, and calmed all at once. It was the face your grandfather would give you if he were disappointed in you. Not because of a bad report card or anything, but because you got expelled from school or went to jail for hanging with the wrong crowd. Sam's wisdom went on for years and it read all over his face. But his wisdom was nothing compared to the anger I knew I was going to receive.

"Jacob, just answer me this."

"Sure" I said in response. "Go ahead."

"Why did you feel you didn't need to call us?" Here goes the crucification I was waiting for. "In situations like this you know the packs have to stick together. Not even Quil and Embry knew about what was going on here. I probably have a few _new_ members for my pack waiting on the reservation for me because of your little visit."

I couldn't say anything to Sam. All I could do was listen to every word he was saying and try not to get pissed off to easy. I always hate when Sam spoke to me, or anyone else for that matter, like he was their father. I know hes the chief of reservation now and that I should have let him know what was going on with me and Cullens from the beginning, but that gave him no right to talk to me like he was father. "Quite honestly Jacob, I'm disappointed in you. Your grandfather was a great and powerful man. I expected so much more from you. But I can see that I was wrong. So was Bil--"

"Don't bring my father into this. Don't you dare say a word about him." I shut Sam up before he could finish his sentence. The words came out my mouth like razor blades and almost hurt me when they exited. _Almost_. He had no right to try and bring him into this as if that would make me feel any better.

"It's not as if I was saying it to make you upset Jacob. Billy was like a father to me. But I told him you weren't like your Ephraim, I told him I would take care of you and make sure you didn't run into anymore trouble." Even though my mussels trembled with anger, I was frozen. My stare was stuck to the ground and my feet were firmly planted in the mud. My mind tracked back to my fathers last words, back to his death bed. "But what did he say Jacob? What did he tell me?"

I shook and my lungs tried their hardest to squeeze the words out. I breathed, "He....he..." That was all my mind would allow me to say. My memories had taken over me way to quickly for my mind to process any words other then "He". Once I knew where my mind was drifting to I instant wanted Jane's pain back, but it was to late. My mind flashed back in time when my father, Billy Black, laid in his bed dying slowly and painfully. He had gotten a cut on his leg and didn't notice until it was to late. It was infected and had spread throughout his body so fast that once Carlisle had noticed a change in his smell, my father was already a dead man. Me, Sam, and the entire reservation was packed into his room, waiting to give our final goodbyes. We even allowed the Cullens to come and pay their respects even though they couldn't stay very long. "The smell is over powering." Alice whispered. "Not to be rude, but when do we leave?"

"Soon Alice, soon." Jasper held his breath the entire time and only spoke twice. Once to speak to Alice and again to whisper to my father "See you on the other side." He was a southerner, so he was a believer in god and the afterlife. He believed, no, he knew he was going to the other side. Which side that was, no one knew?

One by one each person, and vampire, came and said their goodbyes and see you laters. Eventually they all realized that sicking around wasn't really an option in the Black house. It was way to small for anyone to have space to move at all. But I never moved. I stayed next to my father, never moving for anything. Not even the chill of Nessie's small hand on my shoulder made me budge. No hugs, no words, nothing anyone did made me move. All the Cullens came to pat my shoulder as they left one after another, except for Carlisle. We had no real doctors on the reservation and Carlisle was the only doctor my dad trusted. The only ones left in the room were me, Carlisle, and Sam. I sat on his right side like any son would, Sam sat on the left, and Carlisle sat at his feet. He didn't need to be to close to know what was going on with my father now. His heart was beating so fast that Carlisle could of heard it miles away from the reservation. Carlisle was the one who broke the silence first after minutes of being alone in the dim lit room.

"We're not far now. It should be over soon." Even with years of experience on giving people bad news, he still had a hard time saying those words.

My father finally spoke. "Sam." He breathed, barely able to speak after hours of saying farewell. "Sam, promise me you will take care of the reservation. You are the chief and I do expect for you to do well with it until Jacob gets the courage to lead these people." His voice was dry but he refused water. I figured he felt he would get as much water as he need in heaven. "I will Billy. I promise."

"Don't start calling me Billy again just because Jacob is around. He won't mind." Tears welled up in Sam's eyes when my father said that and he sobbed out, "Yes father. I promise."

He finally turned to me and called my name. I dropped to my knees and grabbed his hand. I pulled it close to my chest but held on to it lightly because of how fragile he was now. Just the sound of him calling my name so pained made tears run down my face. "Yes dad." I whispered. He only smiled at me and placed his left hand on my cheek whipping a tear away.

"I never thought I would see the day my Jacob would cry for anything." I could only smile at the fact of that statement. Up until that point I tried to stay as hard as stone. Almost no emotion. In his mind he had done the unthinkable, he'd lived long enough to see his only son, cry.

"Now who will I get to look after you. I knew I couldn't of protected you for very long, but damn it I tried." Carlisle snickered once at the humor of that statement, as did I. I was always my fathers protector, but he saw it all differently. He felt that if he weren't in a wheelchair, and if I didn't have to take care of him, then I might have been out there doing god knows what like any boy who hadn't changed into a werewolf on the reservation. His disability, was my protection.

"I'll take care of him father. He is Ephraim's grandson but he isn't Ephraim. I know Jacob and I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble. As long as I'm the chief, I _will_ make sure of that." Sam stopped crying long enough to shot those words out a me. I felt the demand in his tone but I couldn't bare to take my gaze away from my father's eyes. This would be the last time I'd see them and I wanted to get as much wisdom out of them in this short time as I could.

"No need Sam. He is Ephraim Black's grandson and I know he will be fine. You will be a wonderful man Jacob, and a masterful chief someday. I believe that, I know that. You have proven yourself to be a wonderful pack leader the past years and I expect you to only get better from here on. If not for yourself, for your people." He spoke the words with such confidence. Even in his weakened state I believed every word he said.

He dropped his left back to his side and the tear he whipped away had appeared again on on my cheek. He fixed his gaze on Carlisle and I had forgotten he was still here. He had been as still has a statue and and as quite as a mouse. Carlisle nodded at my father and said, "It's time." He father smiled at Carlisle then his eyes drifted to the sealing. "I love you all." His last words. His hand dropped from my chest and he was gone.


	11. Visions

Chapter 11-Visions

"I think he knows what was said that night Sam. There's no need to make him go through that pain again." I was woken up from my stupor by the calming voice of Edward from behind me. My body snapped back to life and I whipped a tear from my face. " I didn't mean to disturb you but your pack members refused to come and tell you the important news that Alice had given us." From the way his eyes looked he didn't seem to thrilled about the news himself.

"What is it?" Sam and I said simultaneously. But just as we tensed up at the thought of something being wrong we were instantly calmer. I knew what the cold chill was when I calmed down. I sighed then whispered, "thanks Jazz." Sam looked at me confused. He had forgotten all about Jaspers special ability but I knew he felt the unexplained chill too.

"Alice has seem something new within the Volturi. Something big."

"Finally." Sam said, a bit eased, "What has she seem exactly?"

Edwards eyes trailed over to me hesitantly. "They want Reneesme, because of you Jacob."

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to be pissed off to no return and curse at the heavens because of this news, but I could feel the chill getting even colder in my body once I decided I wanted to be angry. "Why?" I said saddened.

"The Volturi don't honor pact's with werewolves. That's the reason they whipped them out so long ago. They've seen that having Bella around caused such an uprise within the vampires, so they believe that having Reneesme around would cause worse trouble between the both of us, Vampires and Werewolves. Aro has already seen what happened between us and them and he wants to remove the peice that holds us together." Edward said the last few words pained. He sounded the way I felt.

"What? When?" I said.

"We don't know. All Alice knows at this point is that their coming and that we should be prepared."

"But why did they come in the first place. I mean, they didn't know about Jacob and Reneesme until they got here so what was their motivation for coming." That was the smartest thing i'd heard Sam say in a while. It's like he took the words right out my mouth.

"They came to see if we were still connected with you and the packs. From what Demitri was thinking about, they got their information on us from someone. Someone not apart of our clan."

"What the fuck? Who?" Jasper eased up enough for me to let an inch of my anger out. It was quickly restrained.

Edward's eyes drifted away to the distance. His brows pulled together and the emotion in his voice finally showed on his face. "I don't know." I could tell from his face that he had tried his hardest to pry into their heads to hear or get the slightest hint of information on who the snitch was. He hated not knowing, he always knew. That frustrated him. But the only thing that seemed to be on my mind once he said we had a snitch was the great disappearing man.

"Nahuel?" I said, questioning Edward and my own thought at once. He could be a snitch. Even though I hated him and was happy he was gone I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Nessie like this.

"Unlikely."Edward said. "He's been in Denali with our cousin's cooling off from your last fight Jacob."

_I knew I'd hurt him._

"Have you checked in on him?" Once again, Sam took the words out my mouth.

"Not lately. But if it will make you feel better, then I will."

I gave a sigh of relief. I knew call Denali would be a waste of time but it was necessary for what was going on right now. At this point, any outsider was a suspect. " Let's get to the house." Edward said, ad we all started walking back towards the house. I noticed that Jasper had but hiding behind a tree about 20 yards from where we were standing. I walked by him and he said, "Your welcome by the way." Guess he had heard me. Just then, we all heard run coming from the direction of the house. It was closing in and it surprised Sam and I. It was Jared. once he got to us he immediately shot his eyes to Sam. He had left his post without Sam permission and knew Sam would give him hell. "I'm sorry Sam." He said. But Sam only reassured him that he wasn't in trouble and simply demanded to hear why he left his post. Guess Sam felt a bit lenient today.

"Alice has seen something. She wants you all there."

Jasper was all to eager to get to the house to comfort Alice. He looked at Edward as if asking for permission to leave, Edward nodded. In a flash of pale white Jasper shot out of view and Edward, Sam, Jared, and I ran our way to the house. Edward could have easily left us in the dust, but he seemed to want to pace with us. "You heard what was happening at the house just before Jared came, didn't you?" I asked nodded. "So that means you heard everything me and Sam were talking about huh?"

"Just because you were far enough away so the pack couldn't hear, that doesn't mean me and the others weren't able to hear what was going on."

Everyone ran in the house, panicked to know exactly what Alice was seeing. Me, I knew it would just be another false alarm. Everything she would see would be ruined because of my and Sam's pack. Nothing she would say would put us any closer to our goal. So either way, because of us werewolves, we were all stuck.

I walked into the house to see that everyone was crowed around Alice as if she was some sort of circus freak show to be marveled at. When she finally broke her gaze from the floor, she looked up and all I saw was pain. Horror, anger, and pure pain. Jasper shot to her side, "Well, did you finally see something?" She shook her head yes to that question for the first time in a while by the way Carlisle and Esme sighed with relief. My eyebrows narrowed. How could she have seen something?

"What did you see? How did you see?" I was more alert now, awake if you will.

"I stopped looking at the future through the Volturi." Alice's voice was pained. Her eyes showed more then she was sharing. "And?" I said.

She hesitated and swallowed hard. "I looked through us. I watched what each of us would do at any point in time during the near future. I even gave looking through the packs a chance."

"I'm sure that went well." Rosalie spit through her teeth. Paul and Embry tighten their fists, but eased up once Sam and I gave them intense glares. "Go on, Alice" said Sam.

"I went through Carlisle and got nothing, I went through Rose and got nothing, I even went to through Nessie. Though looking through her would seem a wise choice, nothing." _Wonder why._ I thought sarcastically.

"But, once I got to Jasper, everything changed. I figured that I would be able to see perfectly through him seeing as how he is never close enough to the packs to be corrupted."

"And did you? Did you see anything important?" Edward sounded eager. Jasper eased closer to Alice to comfort her. His face was hard as always, but his eyes were sad. He felt her emotion and wished to know more just like the rest of us.

"I saw," Alice paused, "her." Jasper dropped his hands from her shoulders and his face went into shock. Edward dropped his head and gridded his teeth. All the Cullens shared quick glances at each other. They all seemed on edge now and nothing seemed to be said at all to us.

"WHO?" Sam, his pack, Me, Nessie, my pack, and Bella said simultaneously.

Jasper spoke, breaking the silence. "Maria. I knew she would find me." His shoulders became more broad and he walked out the front door. He rarely walked slow when around us, but this was the slowest I've ever seen him walk. He dragged his feet in despair and slumped out the door. All of the Cullens moved around the house uneasy now. It seemed like this Maria person struck fear into their hearts.

"So, who's Maria?


	12. Connections

Chapter 12-Connections

After Carlisle had explained to the rest of us the significance of this Maria girl and her connection with Jasper, we all seemed a little more gloomy then confused. Out of each person in the house, the happiest person seemed to be Emmet. He figured that if she were in the equation then we would definitely have a fight on our hands. "Besides, I wanna met the chick that hurt my brother so badly. I think she deserves a good Emmet ass whipping." he said. No one else laughed with him. This wasn't a time for laughing and we all knew it. Well, at least someone tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah Em, funny." I said in response. He tossed a grin my way then went outside to look for Jasper.

There was only one person, other then me, who seemed to be on the edge of destruction. Edward stood in the middle of the living room floor, still with his head hanging low. I had no idea what he was going through right now. My pain for the situation was way different then his. I was her "boyfriend" to say the least, her protector and her defender. Other then the boyfriend part, Edward and I had that in common. We were her protectors and for the first time we had no clue how to protect her. Both Alice and Edward were in the dark about what was happening around us. All we knew right now was that Maria was coming and the Volturi were close behind her. I knew my head was spinning trying to process everything and piece everything together all at once, but knowing that Edward was going crazy right along with me was unnatural to me. It look a lot for him to break down and I knew that for sure. We both knew Nessie was in danger, but you could tell all this news hit him harder then anyone else. He's her father. He's half of what makes her, her. I didn't know how he was feeling compared to me, but I knew that he must of felt the same way I felt just before the Volturi popped up, destroyed and angry. But these were only guesses. The real pain was on his face, even though his features were still so hard to read. I had to know what he was thinking. This time, it was my turn to know what was on his mind.

I wanted to walk over to Edward and tell him I understood. Heck, I would hug him if I had too. Anything to know what was on his mind. I just wanted to know if we shared the same, or similar pain. I wanted someone to relate to right now. Talking to Bella was out of the question. She had gotten so much like Esme over the years that I knew she was staying strong for Nessie. Bella never moved from her side, not once since the Volturi came. She kept smiling and rubbing Nessie's back to keep her calm. Someone had to do the calming, Jasper was missing in action and Esme was to shocked to even muster up any words to say at all.

My shoulders dropped lower as if I was carrying a 300 lbs. weight. I could fell Edwards misery making the cloud of glum even darker in the room and i knew it was bound to drive me crazy sooner or later. Edward made the same face that Nessie makes whenever she's upset about something and I always felt the need to comfort her. I pushed against the heaviness on my shoulders but I immediately dropped back down to my seat.

"There's no need Jacob. I'm fine." he said the words as if he were choking back tears. I wonder if he could actually cry. "No." he said sternly.

If you want me to lay off Edward I will, but just know that no matter what happens I'll be by your side in this battle. That chick and the Volturi, dead fucking meat. I thought to Edward. He gave no responses back but I knew he had heard me. I'd leave him alone, for now. Besides, we both had some major sulking to do.

"Has anyone made any connections yet? Jaspers pretty much gone crazy outside." Emmet exclaimed when he entered the house. He was never one to make a suddle entrance, not even at a time like this.

"NO EM!" we all said back. That took him by surprise. The last time he'd came in here to tell us where Jasper was we were all as silent as field mice. Having him ask every five minutes if we made a connection was getting on my nerves and I'm sure he could tell that me, and everyone else in the room, was getting pretty sick of that question.

"Geez, sorry. I was just asking for Jaz. I had to stop the guy from knocking down anymore trees before someone out hiking noticed. He's pretty pissed."

"Well he has the right to be Emmet. If any of us had a past like Jaspers and had it come back full force, we would feel just the same." said Carlisle. Everyone knew that was true, even me. Even though i was rapped up in my own emotions I knew Jasper was feeling the heat way worse then me. Because of his past, him and his family are in danger. He knew the packs were gonna do anything to help them out, but if she's as bad as they say she is then it just might be worse then anything we've had to deal with before.

"Emmet, please bring your brother back in. We're a family and this is a family situation that we must deal with together." Esme said from cross the room. Her voice rung out like a melody in my ears. I had almost forgotten how sweet her voice was now that my mind had been occupied by so many other things.

"Yeah, I'll bring him in. But just to remind you he is really mad. So if me getting him into the house means I'm gonna have to throw him threw a window, don't be too alarmed." Emmet said with a slight grin.

I knew Emmet well enough to know that he would really do that knowing everyone was so upset, he just couldn't help being a jerk just to keep himself happy.

"Emmet-" Esme was cut off. "Jasper will come in willingly Esme. Emmet's just teasing." Edward said, almost normal.

"So what do we do now? All we've done so far was sit here and sulk about what's gonna happen instead of making plans to protect each other." said Paul. He was pretty much just like Emmet. Hot headed and eager to fight.

"Right now we can't do anything. We don't know where to start or how everything will end." I said.

"But it's just a chick out for revenge or something. I'm sure she won't have a plan once she see us. She'll attack wildly and we would take her part easily." Paul grinned and the rest of the guys stood and slapped fives to each other. All super happy about that plan.

"But there's one thing you missed Paul," I stood and faced him, my chin nearly touching his nose. "the Volturi are involved too. You've seen what they can do and I'm sure you've seen what they did to Leah. This isn't gonna be like the fight with the new born vampires, this is gonna be way worse then anything you could ever imagine. So stop taking this a joke. Because at the end of the day, your life, my life, and everyone else life is on the line." I glanced over at Nessie and she flashed me a grin. My face stayed hard as I stared back at Paul. His face feel and I knew i had put him in his place. No matter how much I hated putting my pack in their place, most of the time, they needed it.

"Jacob is right. We can't afford to treat this like it isn't serious." Jasper said as he and Emmet walked in the door. "She is strategic and wiser at fight then I will ever be. She isn't to be under estimated." His appearance made he room suddenly feel lighter. Edward had finally moved from his fixed spot in the middle of the living room floor and he turned to face Jasper. Everyone looked at Jasper now as if to say thank you. Thank you for raising this cloud despair from over our heads. Everyone was to upset to think of much before but his presence seemed to make the room come alive. Bella walk over to Edward to comfort him now, Esme detached from the window to join Carlisle in welcoming Jasper back. The entire pack had finally realized that the smell of vampires was to great and had left to get some fresh air. Me, I knew it smelled pretty bad in the house but it wasn't bad enough to make me leave Nessie. Nothing in the world would ever make me leave Nessie. Not even the Volturi.

After a few a minute of processing Jaspers return and having the feeling in my shoulders back i realized that Nessie was alone sitting on the couch. Not being able to touch her for so long and unwillingly thinking of what would happen at the end of all of this seemed like enough punishment for now. I walked over to her in what seemed like slow motion. She stood and her face and luscious bronze colored hair fell into on chest. I could feel the flutter of her heart slow as she rapped her arms around me. My eyes closed and I felt like i was at peace for the first time in days. I buried my face into her hair and hugged her back. As the calm of being so close to her rolled over my bones, my peace was broken by an ungodly gasp.

"HOW COULD THIS BE? This is wrong, it has to be." Alice exclaimed. Everyone had forgotten that she was still hard at work trying to figure this all out.

"I'll call Denali!" Edward said. I had no clue what Alice had said to Edward in her head but i was immediately on edge. I grabbed Nessie's hand and we walked over toward Alice. "Whats going on?" I asked. It wasn't directed to anyone specific. The Cullen's all seemed to know what each other meant even when they barely said anything at all. All i knew was that Edward was calling Denali and i had no clue why.

"Tanya, where is Nahuel?" Edward asked.

"Well Edward nice to hear from you too." Tanya said over the phone.

"Tanya, I don't have time for games. Now where is Nahuel?"

"He's not here."

"Well where is he?" he said spitting venom threw his teeth.

"I don't know. Some girl came by a few days ago to pick him up. He said they were going to go hunting but by the color of her eyes I couldn't really trust it. He'd been talking to her since he got here but I could never put together what they were talking about. Some secret language I guessed. I sent Garret out to follow them but he hasn't returned yet."

"How did she look?" He asked.

"Brown hair, small build, and I'm pretty sure she was spanish. To tell you the truth they kinda look alike." She hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

"It's best if you don't know right now. Good Bye." He said good bye as if that was the last time he would ever speak to her.

"So it must be true." Alice said. Everyone was silent and that gave my brain time to flush out the still lingering smelling of Nessie's hair from my thoughts.

"Wait. Does that mean..." I said. But before I could finish Jasper yelled and threw the couch Nessie was sitting on threw the living room wall. All of the guys came running in the house then. Bodies trembling and really to phase. They immediately noticed the couch sticking out of the wall and the trembling stopped. "So, I guess we got somewhere?" said Sam. I wasn't completely sure exactly what was going on right now. But I knew that whatever was happening i wasn't reacting to it the way i usually would.

"Yes." Alice was pained again. I seemed that whenever she talked now she wasn't the chipper Alice that all knew. Being the bringer of bad new must be taking it's tole on her now. Edward walked away before she spoke. "I honestly don't know how i was able to see him. He hadn't crossed my mind since he left and I never thought of him as being a cause for destruction. If what we think is true, then we're in big trouble."

"So what's going on? We're kinda lost here." said Jared.

"Apparently, Nahuel has been working with that Maria girl Carlisle told us about." Now my anger was showing. My eyebrows narrowed in rage and my hand squeezed Nessie's hand even tighter now. She let out a gasp of air and i let her go. My body trembled like nothing I'd ever felt before. All i saw was red and all i could think about was ripping Nahuel's head of slowly and painfully. How could he even think of putting Nessie in danger. If he really loved her, he had a funny way of showing it.

"And how are we in anymore trouble then what we were in before? Nahuel doesn't seem like much of a fight." said Paul.

"Because he knows everything about us." Carlisle said.

"And if he knows, then she knows." Alice said.

"And if she knows, then the Volturi will know even more about us." Emmet said.

"And since they all know, we're all doomed." Edward said.

Jasper sigh, "Exactly."


End file.
